An Inappropriate Crush
by Layla Aaron
Summary: It starts with a birthday surprise and turns into something more, much more, for Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia.
1. Penelope's Got a Secret

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

Aaron looked up at the sound of someone knocking on his door. David stood in the doorway. The other man glanced at his watch then gave him a pointed look.

"I just need to finish up a few reports then we can go."

The other man's exaggerated sigh brought a hint of a smile to Hotch's lips. Less than thirty seconds later, David followed it up with another sigh and by clearing his throat a little too loudly.

Hotch looked up from the report. "What?"

"I promised to take you to dinner for your birthday, so why are we still here?"

Aaron arched a brow. "Because I have reports to complete?"

"Can't they wait until tomorrow or even Monday?"

"You know the answer to that, Dave." Aaron struggled to fight back a grin at his friend's obvious impatience. "Why are you so anxious about this? I told you Jack is with Jessie and his cousins so I don't have to be home by any particular time."

David sighed again. "Yes, I know that, but did it occur to you that I might have a birthday surprise planned?"

Aaron set his pen down. "Dave, please tell me you didn't hire strippers."

The other man smiled. "I didn't hire strippers."

"From that mischievous gleam in your eye, whatever it is, it's a close second." Aaron glanced at the report then closed the file. "Fine. We'll go now." He couldn't help himself this time; he smiled at his friend's gleeful grin.

"You are going to love this place. They have such delicious food. The atmosphere is relaxing and the service is close to perfect."

"And?" Aaron cast a quick glance at his friend then stepped around his desk.

"What do you mean, 'and?'" David's attempt at an innocent expression elicited a laugh from his friend.

"Dave, I know you well enough to know there's more to this place than delicious food, a relaxing atmosphere and good service. From the gleam in your eyes, there are women involved."

The two men strode through the nearly empty office.

"Perhaps, but there are no strippers. I promise."

Hotch glanced at the other man again and nodded. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>David's choice of restaurants took Aaron by surprise. He knew the other man enjoyed good food, but the Cafe Mediterranean looked like a hole-in-the-wall from the outside. When they stepped through the door, Aaron realized just how deceiving the exterior appearance was. Dim lighting but not so dark that you couldn't see your food. Soft music played in the background. Each table had a linen tablecloth and a thick candle. There were also a few alcoves with curtains draped over them to resemble tents. He smiled when a gray-haired man greeted David with a kiss on each cheek then began chattering away about the evening's specials. Aaron stopped short when he heard the man mention belly dancers. He arched a brow at David.<p>

"How was I to know they have belly dancers on Thursday night?" David murmured.

"Dave, you know we have dancers here Thursday through Saturday," the older man said to David.

Aaron chuckled as a blush crept from David's cheeks to his neck. "Busted," Hotch muttered under his breath. He knew his friend well enough to know that the Italian considered beautiful women as essential to a good meal as delicious food and fine wine.

"Wait until you see the beautiful dancer performing tonight. She is talented and even though she has only been here a few times, she has become one of our most popular dancers." A smile wreathed the host's face as he described the dancer. "She is not one you've seen before, Dave. Lots of curves, talented hips and a smile that lights up the room. That's Sahra."

David nodded at the man then looked at Aaron. His sheepish expression elicited a chuckle from Aaron.

"You are busted, Rossi," he muttered to David.

"Yeah. I know."

They were seated in one of the alcoves and Aaron let David order for them. He trusted his friend's obvious familiarity with the restaurant and knew the other man would select good food.

Always mindful of his surroundings, Hotch noted potential exit routes and scanned the faces of the other patrons. He almost wished he didn't do that but he chalked it up to one of the hazards of the job. He looked at his friend. "So, just how often do you frequent this restaurant that they know you by name and you know they have belly dancers three nights a week?"

David's sheepish grin almost answered his questions - almost. The other man shrugged. "I'm here at least once a month or maybe every three weeks or so."

Aaron gave a shake of his head and let out a chuckle. "This is why it had to be the day before or the day after my birthday since you knew the actual day was off limits as time with Jack?"

David nodded then smiled. "But there are no strippers, just like I promised."

"Isn't this a close second?" Aaron furrowed his brow.

The other man shook his head more vehemently than Aaron expected. "No, but I'll admit I thought the same thing the first time I showed up on a night they featured dancers. I don't know how to describe it, but... Just watch; you'll see what I mean."

Aaron nodded. "I've trusted you on the food selection, so I'll trust you on this."

"You won't regret any of it. The food, the wine, the dancing." David smiled and Aaron chuckled at the gleam of anticipation in his friend's eyes.

The music grew louder and the glee with which David rubbed his hands amused Hotch.

The other man's comment – "Bring on the dancing girl" – elicited a soft chuckle from him.

Other patrons began clapping in time to the music and a curvaceous blonde dressed in bright pink twirled past them. She held a silky veil above her head and it fluttered as she spun in the opposite direction. Her hips moved from side to side then dipped, first to the left then to the right. The beads on the fringe of her hip belt captured the light and accentuated each move she made with her hips.

She spun around to face them and Aaron noted the almost imperceptible pause in her movements. He lifted his gaze from her hips, pausing to admire her ample cleavage, before looking at her face. He sucked in a sharp breath when he gazed into the eyes of one Penelope Garcia.

Aaron glanced in David's direction. The other man's jaw hung open. Who knew their Garcia had this talent? Hotch returned his gaze to Garcia and swallowed. She had never looked more beguiling and he responded like a typical male, much to his chagrin.

Penelope smiled at him then spun away and continued dancing. The movements of her hips mesmerized him. He found himself falling more and more under her sensual spell.

"Wow." David's whisper tore his attention away from Garcia. "That's our Garcia, right?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes. It is."

"Wow," the other man murmured a second time. "She's really good."

Aaron stared at the blonde dancing between and around tables. "Yes, she is." He nodded absently, most of his attention focused on Garcia and the way her hips moved. When she moved toward them again, he lifted his gaze. Their eyes met and he noticed something he'd not noticed before. How had he missed this innate sensuality? More to the point, how was he going to ignore it now that he'd seen it? He admitted to himself this was not the first time he'd noticed the sway of her hips, but this was different. Hotch took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed David taking a long sip of his wine. Evidently, he was not the only one stunned by this revelation. The brush of something silky against his cheek caught his attention and he looked at Garcia again. She moved closer then turned to face away from him. He watched her bend back until he was looking into her eyes again. Her smile elicited one from him. In a word, he was captivated by her. The music ended and his reverie was broken by the sound of clapping.

She twirled away, moving toward the center of the restaurant. "It has come to my attention that we have a few birthday girls and boys here tonight. Join me in wishing them a happy birthday." Music started and she danced toward a couple seated across the restaurant.

Aaron let out the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," David muttered. "When I planned this, this was definitely not what I expected."

Hotch nodded in reply; his gaze remained on Garcia. She had tugged the woman up from her seat, tied her veil around the woman's waist and was showing the woman a few moves. Garcia shimmied her hips then shimmied her shoulders. The woman imitated her, albeit with less rhythm. He cast a quick glance at Rossi and chuckled softly. The other man seemed as captivated by Garcia as he was. Returning his gaze to the dancer and the birthday celebrant, he smiled then furrowed his brow. The thought of Garcia dancing over to him and attempting to show him dance moves left him wary. He was an okay dancer but he couldn't quite remember the last time he'd danced.

His apprehension fled when Penelope turned to face them. She'd seemed to magically whisk her veil from the woman's hips then danced toward their table. He swallowed; his gaze fixed on her face. Mischief lurked in her eyes and he swallowed again. She sashayed toward them then leaned in once she stood in front of him. She wrapped the veil around his head, creating a makeshift turban with the silken fabric.

For the next few minutes, Aaron let his gaze wander over Penelope. From her face to her hips to her cleavage to her hips again. His pulse raced. He looked up into her eyes. He'd never wanted to kiss anyone the way he wanted to kiss his co-worker at this moment. When the music ended, Hotch bit back a groan of disappointment.

Another song started and she twirled away from their table, leaving her veil wrapped around his head. This new song had a faster rhythm and used the music to showcase how she could move her body. The fringe on her hip belt and on her bra swayed to the music, accentuating each move. The sly glances she cast in his direction left Aaron feeling as though she danced for him and for him alone.

The sound of clapping around him caught his attention and he realized the music had stopped and Garcia was curtseying to the crowd in the restaurant. She made her way across the restaurant and pulled out a vacant chair at the table.

"Well, this is a surprise," David said.

Garcia nodded. "One I hope we can keep between us. Unlike my acting." She gave Hotch a pointed look and a smile.

Hotch nodded and offered her a sheepish grin. He felt a bit like a lovestruck teenager, sitting this close to Penelope dressed in her revealing costume. He tried to keep his gaze from her cleavage but the temptation proved too great. The maroon bra lifted her breasts and created the perfect valley of cleavage.

Rossi cleared his throat and Hotch felt his cheeks grow hot. Now he'd been busted. Aaron lifted his gaze and offered a hint of a smile to his co-workers.

"So, when did you start belly dancing?" David asked the question Aaron desperately wanted to.

Penelope dropped her gaze to her hands. "After I was shot, I realized there were things I wanted to do or learn that I was putting off to a more convenient time. A brush with death like that…" She shrugged. "It makes you rearrange your priorities."

Her gaze locked with Aaron's and he nodded. He started to reach for her hand then stopped himself. He might have followed through but they were under the watchful eye of David Rossi. "So, you wanted to learn how to dance?" Hotch asked.

Penelope nodded. "An acting friend told me about this particular teacher and suggested the dancing might improve my confidence level when performing. It was on my list of things to do, so I decided to follow through." She held out her hands. "So, here I am a few years later, spending a few nights a month dancing at a restaurant."

David smiled at her. "And what a pleasant surprise it is." He tilted his head in Aaron's direction. "When I planned his birthday surprise, I wasn't expecting anything like this." His smile spread into a grin.

Garcia laughed. "I'm not sure whose expression I liked better – yours or his." She pointed between the men. "Although I'm sure mine was priceless too."

Both men nodded. Just as Rossi started to say something else, the waiter arrived with the food. Penelope stood. She waggled her fingers at them. "Enjoy your food. I'm sure I'll see you later." She strolled away and Aaron indulged in the temptation to watch her hips.

"Are you going to sit there all night staring at her ass and wearing that turban?" Rossi chuckled.

Aaron hastily reached for the veil, unwrapped the fabric and tucked it into his lap. "As if you weren't watching her too," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm known for ogling beautiful women. You're the one with the Mr. Stoic reputation to maintain." David grinned at him.

"Let's chalk it up to your bad influence." Aaron returned the grin.

David laughed then scooped food onto a plate and handed it to Hotch. "Just don't get caught doing anything I wouldn't do."

Aaron chuckled. "Well, that leaves me plenty of wiggle room."

* * *

><p>The following morning Hotch strode into his office then stopped at the sight of a small cake stand on his desk. Taped to the lid was a little notecard. He lifted the notecard and smiled. Cursive handwriting with a few extra flourishes that could only be one person's writing – Penelope Garcia's.<em> A birthday cake for you to share with Jack. Happy<em> _Birthday, Hotch!_ The smiley face that followed her signature elicited a smile from him. German chocolate cake. His favorite. How did she know that? He'd long ago stop trying to figure out how she seemed to know this kind of trivial information about team members.

He opened his briefcase and pulled the pink veil out. Opening the upper desk drawer, he tucked it in then shut the drawer. He'd return the veil when he returned the cake plate.


	2. Penelope Gets into the Groove

Penelope shut down the windows with the images of the various crime scenes then took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Viewing crime scene images was one part of this job that she hated. But these images, this case - it hit her harder than most. Her cell phone rang and she answered it without looking at the caller ID. She knew she would hear _his_ voice. "Hello?"

"Penelope? Are you okay?" The concern in Hotch's voice felt like a balm to her battered psyche. Days of seeing graphic gruesome images of bloodshed and carnage left her wishing for sanctuary and calm. Just hearing his voice at the other end of the line went a long way toward bringing her back to tranquility.

She hastily brushed the tears from her eyes. "I've been better, Aaron," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. You can't imagine how sorry I am that..." His voice trailed off.

"I know," she replied. "At least we caught the SOB."

"It's why we do this, Penelope. We chase and capture these monsters so others can sleep safely at night."

She nodded and brushed away more tears. "I know, Aaron, but some of these cases..."

"Hit harder than others?"

Penelope nodded again. "Yes." She paused. "Like you and cases with young children," she whispered.

"Yes." A few seconds passed. "Penelope, we found the last three he kidnapped. They are alive, but a bit malnourished."

She let out a sigh of relief, letting the tears fall this time.

"Shhh, Penelope. They'll be okay."

"Just get back...just get them here safely." For a moment, she wondered if he caught her slip. But she knew he did. He wasn't a Unit Chief for nothing.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Aaron snapped the phone shut and let out a deep sigh.<p>

"Is she okay?"

Aaron whirled around to face David. "She's been better."

"We both knew this was going to be difficult for her."

"But I didn't have to bring her here."

"Perhaps not, but would it have been better for her to be in Quantico without us? Dealing with those images without us there to comfort her, if necessary?"

Hotch stared at Rossi. "What if I brought her here for purely selfish reasons?"

David shrugged. "It kills two birds with one stone. You get to see her and she has us around her to comfort her. It's a win-win for everyone, right?"

Aaron sighed again then climbed into the SUV. Trust his friend to call bullshit on his motives and actions. In this instance, his motives for bringing Garcia on the case had initially been selfish. Since the birthday surprise six months earlier, he'd started looking for any reason to bring Garcia along with them. Most of the time, he could find a legitimate justification. But there were those few times when it was flimsy at best, and David knew him too well.

They rode in silence back to the sheriff's office. Aaron guided the three teenagers into the station, into the arms of their foster families. He paused when he saw Penelope across the squad room. Her gaze locked with his. Even from across the room, he could read her emotions. He knew when he stood face-to-face with her he would see bloodshot eyes, puffy and swollen from crying. Rossi had been right. At least here, the team would rally around Garcia.

Hotch watched JJ wrap her arms around Penelope. Garcia clung to JJ and buried her face against the other woman's neck. Aaron clenched his fists and stayed his ground. Sometimes being Unit Chief was a pain in the ass and left him feeling utterly helpless. He took solace in knowing his had been the kill shot, that he had put down the monster causing Penelope this grief.

* * *

><p>After reports had been filed, when the gruesome images of the senseless crimes had been momentarily forgotten, the team gathered in the hotel bar. Rossi groused about the selection of top-shelf liquors, or rather the lack thereof. Morgan, Prentiss and JJ laughed at Rossi's pouting. Reid seemed a bit stunned, maybe even distressed, by the antiquated decor and the dance floor with the flashing lights. Penelope was the last to arrive, and Hotch chose to ignore the look Morgan shot him when he took the seat next to Garcia. Tonight, Aaron didn't give a damn about appearances.<p>

More subdued than usual, Penelope seemed to go through the motions of lifting the cocktail glass to her mouth. Aaron cast several sidelong glances her way but clenched his fists to keep from resting a reassuring hand on her thigh. One touch might lead to another. Unsure of how the team would react, he thought it wiser to keep his hands to himself.

Aaron watched the slow metamorphosis as Penelope went from quiet and withdrawn to more bubbly. Every now and then he caught her swaying to the beat of the music and he ducked his head to take a sip of his drink to keep his half smile hidden. After two rounds of drinks, he looked up to find David watching him with an intent stare. The other man tilted his head just a bit in Penelope's direction then nodded toward the dance floor. Aaron gave a quick shake of his head.

David arched an eyebrow, and Hotch downed the rest of his watered-down Scotch.

One song faded but before the next song began, the DJ said, "This one goes out to Penelope, from your girl JJ."

The opening chords of Madonna's "Holiday" began and Penelope let out a soft shriek. "JJ!" Her smile to JJ left Aaron with a hint of envy but it was enough to see a smile on her face again.

JJ returned her smile. "You needed something to make you smile. I know Madonna is one of your favorites. You select enough of her songs at our karaoke nights."

Penelope blushed, the apples of her cheeks turning a bright pink. "JJ! You're not supposed to mention how you know that fact. That was our secret."

Hotch glanced at her and smiled. "Is there anything you don't do, Garcia?"

She shot him a fierce look and his smile widened into a grin. Determined to put her fighting spirit back into her, he was willing to risk the infamous Garcia Glare of Doom.

"Yeah, baby girl, is there anything you don't do?"

Hotch stifled his chuckle when Morgan chimed in. He knew the other man had no clue about Garcia's other outside interest. He and Garcia had discussed it a few times during their little game of hide and seek with the veil. He arched a brow and smiled at Penelope.

"Derek Morgan, you know damn well that I cannot speak Spanish well enough to even ask where the bathroom is, much less save my life." She shook her head and rolled her eyes before taking another sip of her drink.

Pleased to see Penelope was in a better mood, Aaron decided to take David's advice and make his move. He stood, took off his suit coat and offered his hand to Garcia. "Let's dance, Garcia."

Wide-eyed, she stared at him for several seconds then shook her head. "That's okay, Hotch."

"Please."

She shot him another glare, shook her head.

"PG, give the guy a chance. He can't be _that_ bad." Emily nodded toward Hotch. "Right, Hotch?"

"Well…" He trailed off and threw a pleading look in Garcia's direction.

Penelope opened her mouth to say something then shut it. She sighed heavily then stood and took his hand. She gave it a tight squeeze then followed him out onto the dance floor.

He turned to face her, hesitated to release her hand and leaned in close. "Just relax, Penelope. You're still wound tight from this case. I understand why this one hit you. Orphaned children in the foster system. It's not a difficult connection to make to your own situation. I want you to unwind. Let's just have fun."

She nodded and began to sway to the rhythm. Her movements seemed almost stilted in comparison to the nights he'd seen her dancing at the restaurant. He knew she still held herself in check.

Leaning closer once again, he brushed a tendril of hair from her cheek. "Penelope, I know you're not letting go. Your body screams tense; your movements are not loose and easy. I've seen you dance enough to know the difference."

"Hotch, you promised you'd keep my secret."

"I haven't told anyone, not even Jack. And David and I have even made a pact not to discuss it between us." He grabbed her hand. "But you look like you're about to break, and I can't stand to see that."

She stopped moving and stared at him.

He brushed away the errant tendril a second time. "Look, tonight I'm not SSA Aaron Hotchner, supervisor of tech analyst Penelope Garcia. I'm Aaron, a man who has just asked a beautiful woman named Penelope to dance." He leaned in closer, pressed his lips to her ear. "Just let go and enjoy yourself." Perhaps a second passed before he added, "For me."

Garcia watched him pull back, the memory of his warm breath along her cheek sending a shiver of delight down her spine. He smelled wonderful. The randomness of that thought amused her and she smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

She smiled wider and nodded. He wanted her to let go, enjoy herself and dance with him. It was a simple request._ No trouble could arise from dancing this close to_ _someone_ _I find myself more and more attracted to, right?_ She began to move again, swaying in time to the rhythm. When the music soon ended, she started to let out a groan of disappointment until "Vogue" began. Garcia glanced over at the table and JJ shook her head then pointed at Rossi standing at the bar.

She returned her gaze to Hotch and stifled her laughter. While not the worst dancer she'd ever seen, Hotch and rhythm seemed to be in two different places at the same time. For a brief moment she wondered about his rhythm in other activities but brushed aside that thought almost as quickly as it appeared. This was no place to be wondering how well her boss kept rhythm when fucking. She closed her eyes and the quick image that came to mind caused her to misstep for a second.

Hotch caught her arm to keep her steady and she felt her cheeks grow warm. He smiled and her knees threatened to buckle again. Ever since that fateful night six months ago, Penelope had seen Aaron's dimples on a more regular basis. As lethal as his stern glare could be to an Unsub, his smiles left her warm and fuzzy, almost giddy. She opted to do the one thing that might keep her from letting her guard down too low around her boss and other teammates. She decided she'd try to help Hotch figure out how to Vogue. It fit the music and should keep her from reading too much into those words and those looks.

While the music played, Penelope guided Aaron through easy poses and hand movements. Every now and then she looked at the table, amused that their teammates seemed quite content to let them make fools of themselves on the dance floor. Then she'd turn to look at Aaron and find him watching her. She'd see amusement in his eyes but something else, something more intimate and personal. At the end of one particularly pretzel-like move, she ended up behind him, her arms around his waist. She flattened her hands on his abdomen and slid one up to rest over his heart. His fingers curled around the hand over his heart then the contact was broken.

The song ended and she giggled at the applause and catcalls from the rest of the team. Then she let out a sigh of contentment when "Music" began. She'd be sure to bake David a plate of his favorite cookies to thank him. She flashed a smile at him and he smiled back, toasting her by lifting his Scotch. Spinning to face Aaron, she tilted her head then smiled. Garcia stretched up and whispered in his ear, "If you're going to dance with me, there's something that just has to change."

"What?" He gave a quick shake of his head, not sure what she referred to.

"This." In a bold-even-for-Garcia-move, she began to loosen his tie then untie it before flipping it behind her head to hang around her neck. She deftly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt then smiled. "There." She went up on tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Now, that's what Aaron dancing with Penelope should look like. Casual and relaxed, as if he's enjoying himself."

Her lips that close to his ear tempted Hotch to throw more caution to the wind and turn his head to brush those lips in a kiss. He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. But he stopped himself short. Instead, he relished her momentary boldness and her comfort in being so bold with him.

When she stepped away from him, she let her head fall back and began to move her hips in time to the music. He smiled to himself. She spun then swayed her upper body from side to side. He refrained from touching her or saying anything to her. He limited himself to swaying from side to side, hands shoved in his pockets.

Penelope twirled to face him and smiled. She mouthed the words while dancing. This rhythm seemed to inhabit her hips and she found herself dropping in a few of her belly dancing steps. She used Hotch's tie as a prop and felt a secret thrill when he laughed. But God love him, he really could not dance. She pressed her lips together to hide a little smile at his inability to keep rhythm. _When dancing, PG, you are only going to think about his rhythm while dancing._

The song drew to an end and Penelope started to leave the floor. Aaron snagged her hand and pulled her back to the dance floor. When she realized what song was playing, she cast a panicked look at Aaron. She loved this song and wanted to let loose but one did not dance to Madonna's "Justify My Love" around her boss, much less _with_ him.

Her breath caught in her chest when he pulled her against him. "Aaron?" she hissed against his neck.

"Hmm?"

"This…what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with you." His arm around her waist tightened and pulled her closer. His rhythm changed to match the music. She thought she now had the answer to the question she'd been trying to avoid all night. He knew a few tricks with his pelvis that left her feeling a bit breathless.

"But this song, it's…"

"It has a good beat.

She pulled free of his embrace and took a few steps back. His smirk told her he knew the meaning of this song. Her heart raced. When he held out his hand to her, she took it and let him tug her close. She closed her eyes and let go. She moved her hips to the music, ignoring the fact that she was grinding on her boss in front of her co-workers.

Garcia let her head fall back against his chest and purred softly in her throat when his arm around her waist pulled her closer against him. She felt his erection pressing against and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Grinding her hips against him, she let go of her inhibitions. She wanted him, had wanted him for years. She might never have this opportunity again and she intended to take full advantage of the moment.

Hotch slid a hand down Penelope's side, grazing the side of her breast then lifting her arm to curve it around his neck. She threaded her fingers through his hair and gave a slight tug. The growl in her ear threatened to buckle her knees. Lost in the music and the sensations of dancing this close to Aaron, Penelope almost missed the end of the song.

The next song jarred her out of the sultry moment and she jerked her body away from Hotch's embrace. She took several breaths before turning to face him. Her cheeks grew hot. When he reached out to her, she shook her head then scurried from the dance floor. She ignored the stares of her co-workers and dashed out of the bar.

Only once she reached her room did she realize she'd left her purse in the bar. She reached into her cleavage for the spare room key and unlocked the door. Inside her room, she shut the door and leaned against it. Palms to her cheeks, she took several deep breaths and wondered what had come over her.

* * *

><p>Aaron watched Penelope hurry from the bar and let out a resigned sigh. Before he reached the table, David stopped him, shoved something into his hand and muttered, "Go! I'll deal with Morgan. Just don't waste this opportunity."<p>

Hotch glanced at the item Rossi shoved into his hand and realized it was Penelope's purse. He hurried over to the table, grabbed his suit coat and ignored the rest of the team. He strode from the bar without glancing back to see if anyone followed him, shoving his arms into his suit coat. He knew the room assignments, knew her room was only a few doors down from his.

Outside Garcia's room, Hotch paused then knocked. "Penelope?"

"Oh God, Hotch. Just go away."

"Please let me in."

He heard her loud sigh and smiled. He was waiting with her purse held up when she opened the door. "You forgot something."

She took it from him. "Thank you." She started to shut the door again and he placed his hand on it.

"Please let me in."

"Hotch, please."

He shook his head. "This isn't about Garcia or Hotch. This is still about Penelope and Aaron."

Garcia let out a sigh then stepped back and let him into her room. She shut the door behind him and reluctantly turned to face him again.

"Penelope, we just finished up an incredibly gruesome, tense case that hit close to home for you. We let the stress out in a natural manner and sometimes the response is primal and intense. This happens."

"Sir, I…"

He shook his head again. "No. No 'sir,' no 'Hotch.' Just Aaron." He touched his chest. "And Penelope." He touched her arm.

Penelope stared at Aaron for several seconds. "Oh fuck it," she muttered under her breath. She rested her hands behind his head and pulled his face close. She claimed his mouth in a heated kiss. Her tongue delved between his lips and tangled with his.

He wrapped his arms around her, tugging her close.

She slid her hands down to his chest then to his abdomen, fighting with the buttons on his shirt and tugging it out of his waistband. She wanted to touch him. A soft moan escaped her lips when her fingers brushed his stomach.

When he stilled, she tilted her head back. "Aaron?"

"My scars. I'm still self-conscious about the scars Foyet left," he whispered.

His confession touched her heart and she offered him a tender smile. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Aaron buried his face against her neck and chuckled. "I'd like that." He wanted that and so much more; he wanted to touch every inch of her body. He wanted to taste her. Now. No delay. He dropped to his knees in front of her, rested his hands on the backs of her calves.

"Aaron?" Penelope rested her hands on his cheeks.

He looked up at her while sliding his hands up her legs to the waistband of her panties. Silky stockings rubbed his palms and he smiled. He curled his fingers into the satiny fabric of her panties and began to tug them down. When he had her panties down, he stroked her ankle and she automatically stepped out of the silken fabric. He shoved the panties in his coat pocket. No matter what happened after tonight, he'd have this souvenir.

Penelope leaned against the door, her hands clenched in fists, as Aaron pushed her skirt up around her waist. She opened her hands and pressed her palms against the door at the first brush of his warm breath on her thigh. She closed her eyes and murmured his name in a litany when his fingers teased the juncture of her legs.

His hands nudged her legs open wider and she dropped her head back down to watch him. He met her gaze, sucked his middle finger into his mouth then eased it inside her.

"Oh fuck me," she whispered.

"Is that an invitation?"

She groaned as he moved his finger inside her then nodded. "Yes. Please." Her breath caught when he slid a second finger inside her. She reached for him, tangled her fingers in his hair when he sucked her clit between his lips. He fucked her with his fingers while teasing and licking her clit. She barely kept herself upright, lost in the intense pleasure. She pressed his face closer as she neared her climax. Her body began to shudder.

Aaron lapped and sucked, thrusting his fingers faster and faster.

She cried out his name then started to sink. He caught her and held her in place while he slowly licked from her slit to her clit. She tasted even better than he'd expected. While she panted for breath, he eased away and rested his cheek against her thigh.

A loud knocking on the door followed by "Baby girl?" shattered the passion of the moment. Aaron grit his teeth, dug his fingers into her buttocks.

Derek knocked again. "Penelope?"

Penelope tugged Aaron up to stand beside her then hastily brushed her skirt down. She stared at him then gave him a deep kiss. She broke the kiss then called out. "Give me a minute, Derek."

Aaron sat on the corner of the bed, tucking in his shirt, and settling his jacket to cover his obvious erection. Damn Morgan and his timing.

Garcia opened the door and smiled at Morgan. "What's up, chocolate thunder?"

In spite of his frustration, Hotch couldn't help smiling at her greeting. She'd just come on his fingers and his face and she was calling another man her "chocolate thunder."

"Are you okay?"

Garcia sighed, nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your face is very flushed."

"I've been dancing, Derek. I get warm and toasty when I dance."

"But that was several minutes ago." Derek pushed past her and stopped when he saw Aaron. "Oh."

Hotch stood and crossed to the door. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Garcia. I am sorry this case was so difficult."

"Thanks for bringing me my purse, Hotch, and for thinking of me." Penelope offered him a quick smile.

He nodded at Morgan then strode out of the room.

Garcia resisted the temptation to yell at Morgan, especially when she looked up.

"Baby girl, be careful." Her friend grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm fine, Derek." She smiled at him, knowing it was not one of her most sincere smiles.

Morgan watched her for several seconds then nodded. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." He kissed her cheek then walked out of her room.

Penelope dropped to the corner of the bed, letting out a heavy sigh. She pressed her legs together, still aroused from the moment with Aaron. She wanted to cry in frustration. As much as she loved Derek Morgan, tonight she hated that protective streak of his.

Slowly, hanging up each item as she took it off, she undressed until she wore only her thigh-high stockings. She wished Hotch were there to watch, to see her dressed in only those stockings. Grateful she'd thought to pack a vibrator, Garcia retrieved it from her bag, reclined on the bed and fantasized about Aaron Hotchner until she climaxed a second time. This time she whispered his name when she came.

* * *

><p>Hotch dropped his jacket on the chair. He reached for his tie then realized Garcia still had it. Fair was fair. He had her panties; she had his tie. He let out a quiet growl of frustration. "Trust Derek Morgan's substantial protective streak to frustrate my plans," he muttered under his breath.<p>

He unbuttoned his shirt cuffs then paused when someone knocked on his door. He knew who he hoped was on the other side but also knew it was not her. He opened the door and David held up a bottle of Scotch and two glasses.

"You look like you could use this."

Aaron grunted and stepped back enough to let David in. He peered out into the hall to see if anyone else was there then shut the door. "I thought you were going to detour Derek."

"I did. For as long as he would allow me, but you know how he is when it comes to PG."

Hotch nodded. "Yes, I do. We might have protective streaks when it comes to Garcia, but his is twice as long and three times as wide as ours combined." He ran his hand through his hair then took the glass David offered him. He tossed back the Scotch.

"Yeah, there is that." David sat in the clear chair. "He interrupted?"

Aaron shot him a look. "You could say that, but I'm not going to kiss and tell."

"You don't have to." Rossi sipped his Scotch. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

Hotch shook his head then strode into the bathroom. He groaned. Right there on his lapel, a large smear of bright pink lipstick.

"You know he saw it."

Aaron nodded then peered around the door at Rossi. "Talk about getting caught red-handed." He returned to the room, grabbed the bottle of Scotch and poured himself another drink.

"Look," Rossi leaned forward. "We both know you will not deliberately hurt Garcia. If Morgan asks, then tell him that. He knows you're consenting adults. His concern is making sure she doesn't get hurt. Especially after Kevin."

Hotch nodded, sipped his Scotch. "I know."

Rossi shook his head. "No, you don't know the whole story but I really think you need to hear it from PG."

"Thanks for the Scotch, Dave." Aaron rose. "I think I need some alone time."

The other man chuckled. "I know when I'm being kicked out over a hand job." He grabbed the bottle and smirked at Aaron. "I'm taking this."

Aaron shook his head and chuckled at the other man's antics. He didn't try to deny the veracity of Rossi's words. He knew the moment the door shut behind the other man's back that he was heading into the bathroom for a long hot shower. A very long hot shower. "Sleep well, Rossi. Tomorrow you get to enjoy sitting back and watching what unfolds on the plane."

Rossi laughed, tugged the door open then peered back at Hotch. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'd be tempted to make a wager about you, Garcia and the mile-high club but with Derek's eagle eyes on you, there will be a snowball's chance in hell that you get any further than a simple 'good morning.'"

"Good night, Dave." Aaron said, pushing his friend out the door. He shut the door then rested his forehead against it. One very, very long hot shower awaited him.


	3. Aaron Expresses Himself

Penelope's finger hovered over the 'Enter' button for several seconds. The Unsub had sent a message to the email account Hotch had asked her to set up specifically for him. The message had an attachment and Penelope felt her stomach turn at the thought of what might be attached. She pressed the button. A video. The Unsub had attached a video. She swallowed hard, took a deep breath and let it out then pulled up the video. Images began flashing before her eyes. Bright colors, comforting scenic views, and then the gory scene. The first time she saw the image of the mother and child lying in their own blood, she let out a sharp cry and covered her mouth. The second time she saw it, she felt the bile rise in her throat. The third time she reached for the garbage bin under her desk and emptied the contents of her stomach. By the time she'd finished vomiting, the video was over.

Tears welled in her eyes and she took several deep breaths. She had to warn someone to prepare Hotch before he saw this. If it hit her this hard, then she could only imagine how seeing images of a woman and child that looked eerily like Haley and Jack would impact Hotch. She wiped her tears then grimaced at the odor from her garbage bin. "Clean up on aisle nine," she muttered to herself before carrying the container to the hallway and setting it by her door.

She settled back in her seat, took another deep breath and dialed Derek's number.

"What's the news, baby girl?"

"Derek, I'm getting ready to send you the email and attached video from the Unsub. Do me a favor? Make sure Hotch is sitting down when he sees this?"

"Penelope?"

"Just do it. Please. It's, it's really bad, Derek."

"Are you okay?"

"To put it delicately, the video made me toss cookies, Morgan. There's a reason why I don't like to see those crime scene photos and this video makes most of our crime scene photos seem tame. Plus..." She trailed off and brushed away the tears welling in her eyes again.

"Talk to me, baby girl."

"The mother and child. They look like Haley and Jack," she whispered. Penelope winced at the string of profanity that came through the phone line.

"Okay, now I get it. I'll make sure. Thanks for the heads up, PG."

Taking a deep breath, Garcia hit the send button then closed her eyes. She released her pent-up breath and grimaced. She grabbed her purse and began rummaging for a mint or some gum, anything to get the bad taste out of her mouth.

"Miss Garcia, I hope you are not in the habit of overindulging after work, coming in the following morning hung over then leaving the contents of your stomach that results from such behavior in the hallway."

Garcia stilled, closing her eyes and wishing this person away. She couldn't be near Hotch to comfort him when he saw the video. She'd just puked her guts up after seeing the video. And the last fucking person she needed to deal with was the imperious Unit Director. She turned her head and gazed up at the other woman. "I am not hung over and that..." She pointed in the direction of the hallway. "Is not the result of overindulging."

"Oh, then I guess congratulations are in order."

Penelope blinked. "Congratulations?"

"If you're not hung over, then I can only assume you are expecting and that" – she pointed to the hallway – "is the result of morning sickness."

Garcia set her purse down with a _thunk_. She rose and turned to face Director Strauss. "Ma'am, I can understand why you might be concerned about a co-worker coming in to work with impaired capabilities. You have every reason to be concerned about that because that could potentially put the team at work." She straightened her spine. "However, you are crossing a line by making the assumption that if I'm not drunk-slash-hung over then I must be pregnant. In case you haven't noticed, this is the BAU and on regular occasions, we are faced with gory, bloody, gruesome images. From time to time, our stomachs may decide they've had enough and revolt."

The Director blinked several times then sighed. "I'm sorry, Miss Garcia. I, I should not have jumped to either erroneous conclusion." She propped on the edge of Garcia's desk. "Are you alright?" she asked, her tone softer and full of concern.

_You're damn right, you shouldn't have jumped to those conclusions._ "Not really. The Unsub sent a video to the email address Hotch asked me to set up so we could establish some communication. It seems the Unsub grew up on slasher movies and decided to share his artistic vision in that genre." Penelope sat back down.

Director Strauss winced.

Garcia resumed rummaging through her purse for some gum or a mint or anything to get the foul taste out of her mouth. She hoped that would be enough to encourage Erin Strauss to leave her sanctuary. She wouldn't say it out loud to anyone, but Penelope was not a fan of the Unit Director. Especially not after the incidents with Hotch. This was the same woman who'd tried to break up their family and ithat/i put her squarely atop Penelope Garcia's shit list.

"May I see it?"

Penelope paused. "You want to see the video, even after what I just told you?"

"Yes. As Unit Director, there are some things I've been protected from, and I'd like to see what the agents in my unit face on a regular basis."

"Ma'am, please trust me on this one. You really do not want to see this video." She looked at Erin Strauss. "I understand your reasoning but wait for another case, different images."

Director Strauss shook her head. "If I'm going to see what they face, then I should be prepared to see the worst."

Garcia sighed. "Okay." She pulled up the video. "Don't blame me if you lose your lunch," she murmured to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Just give me a moment, ma'am," Penelope replied. She pushed a button then closed her eyes.

Silence filled the room then "Oh God" followed by a sharp gasp followed by a soft gagging noise then the sound of shoes down the hallway. When she was certain the video was over, Garcia opened her eyes and closed the video player window. "No one needs to see that in 1080p."

She gazed her phone, contemplating making a call. If she did, she hoped Aaron would forgive her this indiscretion. She didn't wish to create a situation or create a false alarm, but she needed to confirm something for herself. She picked up the phone and dialed then waited for someone to pick up at the other end of the line.

* * *

><p>Aaron turned his cell phone over and over in his hand. He stared at it, willing it to ring, willing <em>her<em> to call him. In his other hand, he held a framed photo of Jack. The one he kept in his go bag. He ran his thumb over Jack's face and let out a heavy sigh. Thanks to Garcia's quick thinking, he'd been prepared for the video. Well, as prepared as one could be for something like that. His stomach knotted at the memory of the images. "Please call me," he whispered to his phone.

He jumped when the phone began to buzz. A quick glance at the caller ID revealed it was not _her_. Still a conversation with Jack would help him feel better. "Hello?"

He smiled at the chatter from the other end of the line. "Hey, buddy." Tears trickled down his cheeks. "Aunt Penelope called you at school today?" Hotch brushed the tears away while listening to his son's animated description of his phone call with Garcia. He closed his eyes. If he weren't already falling hard for the tech analyst, this would have sealed the deal.

"I love you, Jack," he said after his son finished talking. He hoped his son didn't hear the catch in his voice or how he barely choked out the words.

His sister-in-law was on the line now, talking about how excited Jack was to have been called at school. "Yes, Jessie, she needed to call him. It's..." He debated how much to tell his sister-in-law and settled for the least amount necessary. No need to traumatize Jessie. "A child who looked like Jack was a victim and Garcia acted on my behalf in calling to be sure Jack was okay."

He nodded at something Jessie said, cast a glance at the bed and the bright pink veil that lay in a pile next to a pair of satiny panties. No matter how many times he'd tried to return her dance veil to her, Garcia seemed to find a way to smuggle it back into his office or his briefcase or even his bag. He smiled, suddenly amused at her ability to keep from taking back her veil. The second time his sister-in-law called his name, he snapped back to the present. "Sorry, Jessie, I'm a little distracted. Thanks for calling." He listened to her, his gaze returning to the veil. "Goodbye."

Hotch rose from the chair and crossed the room to the bed. He lifted the panties, rubbing the soft material between his hands. A little more than a month ago, he'd been kneeling at Penelope's feet, removing the garment. He swallowed hard at the memory. If he closed his eyes, he could still taste her on his lips, smell her, hear her calling his name. He groaned in frustration, crushed the panties in a ball then started to toss them on the bed. The phone in his other hand buzzed and he was momentarily distracted. He smiled. Talk about timing.

"Hey, Penelope." He settled on the edge of the bed, stroked his thumb back and forth over the panties. He'd deliberately used her first name.

"Aaron, are you okay?"

The concern in her voice caused tears to well in his eyes. This time he let them fall. "I'm as good as can be expected, under the circumstances." He reclined on the bed, toeing his shoes off before curling on his side. He rested the hand holding the panties on the veil, needing that physical contact. "I'm better than I would have been thanks to an amazingly brilliant, stunningly beautiful woman who called ahead to warn about the video."

He could almost hear her blush through the phone. "Aaron, there's no need for flattery."

"No flattery there, Penelope. I really am very grateful you called Morgan to warn him. I..." He trailed off as a fresh round of tears started. His voice caught on a sob. "Seeing those images was like a punch to the gut. She looked so much like Haley and the boy looked like Jack. If I'd been standing, my knees would have buckled and dropped me to the floor." The words poured out. "I've seen women who reminded me of Haley and children who made me think of Jack, but this...God, Penelope, their likenesses were so eerie. Almost as if the Unsub knew my history and was toying with me."

"That's why I called Derek and warned him." He heard the soft catch in her voice and that quiet sound started yet another round of tears.

"I owe you for that, Penelope." He wiped tears from his eyes with a shaking hand. "And thank you for calling the school to check on Jack. That's what I wanted to do but didn't have time to."

"How'd you find out?"

"Jessie called me right before you did, and Jack gave me quite an animated description of talking to his Aunt Penelope. Who evidently promised him she'd make cupcakes with him in the near future." He smiled as he recalled his son's excitement. Jack liked all of his father's co-workers, but Uncle Dave and Aunt Penelope were his obvious favorites.

"I hoped you'd forgive my indiscretion and not be too upset," she whispered.

"No, not upset at all." He stared at the fabric under his hand. The most primal part of him wanted to ask her to do something risque, to ... while he listened. Another time, another case, and he would have asked. But tonight, what he needed most was to simply talk to her, to hear her voice.

A short companionable silence hung between them. "Did Morgan mention that I lost my lunch after seeing the video?" she asked softly.

"No, he neglected to tell me that. I hope you're okay now."

"Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, I'd just eaten lunch. It was cheap takeout leftovers so I guess I might be better off for the loss."

Her wry tone elicited a soft chuckle from him. "But you're okay now, Penelope?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I'm not so sure about the Director though."

He stiffened at the mention of Erin Strauss. "Why? What happened?" He mentally cursed the Director's interference in his moment with Garcia.

"Well..." She sighed heavily. "Now don't get angry with me for this, but I called her out for making incorrect assumptions about me."

"You called her out?" Aaron pressed his lips together to keep from laughing out loud. In his mind, he imagined the scene of quirky, outspoken Penelope Garcia standing toe to toe with uptight, tight-lipped Erin Strauss.

"Yeah, I hope it wasn't self-sabotage but she pissed me off with what she said."

"Do I want to know?"

"No. Just don't ask and let it die a natural death." She chuckled wryly. "Of course, karma will come back to bite you on the ass if you're not careful, as she found out."

"Garcia, what did you do?" He clenched the veil fabric in his hand. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but he needed to be prepared in case he had to confront Strauss.

She laughed. "So, I mention Director Strauss and suddenly I'm Garcia?"

Hotch chuckled, shook his head. "You're right, Penelope. I was the one who said these conversations should be Penelope and Aaron talking. So, tell me what you did."

"I did exactly what she requested. I showed her the video."

"Oh, God," he muttered. "Penelope."

"Aaron, she essentially demanded to see it, even after I warned her. What was I going to tell her?"

He sighed. "I guess there was nothing else you could do. What happened?"

"Let's just say that within minutes of her hasty exit, I had a new trash can in my office."

Aaron couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud. The visual of Strauss making a mad dash for the bathroom made him laugh. He knew the contents of that video must have been a shock to the system for Strauss, but if she didn't heed Penelope's warning she only had herself to blame.

"You're laughing, which is a good sign. So you're not upset with me?"

"No. You tried to warn her and it sounds like she chose to ignore the warning. I'm sorry you had to deal with that, but I hope that it taught her a lesson."

"Let me see if I can recall how she worded her request. Something about being protected in her office and wanting to see what the agents see on a regular basis. The whole exchange was a bit unusual because she rarely visits my office."

"I suspect she has learned her lesson and won't be making such a request again." He rubbed his palm over the fabric on the bed. "Can we talk about something else? Something more pleasant?"

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

Temptation reared its head again as he considered how to reply to her question. "What are you wearing, Penelope?"

"Hotch?"

He chuckled. "So, I ask you what you're wearing and suddenly I'm Hotch?"

"No, you're not suddenly Hotch. I'm just a little confused and..." Penelope sighed softly. "Is this what I think it is? Has this become a long-distance booty call?"

Aaron swallowed, took a deep breath. "If I say yes, would you do it?"

"Would I do what?" Her soft throaty laugh sent a shiver along his spine. He loved this teasing side of Penelope.

"Make yourself come while I listen." He clenched his fist in the veil, hoping for her assent.

"My fingers. My bullet. Or an insertable vibe?"

"Penelope," he moaned. The image her words conjured in his mind left him hungry and needy. His cock grew hard and he rubbed his hand along the front of his pants.

"You have to tell me what you want, Aaron," she purred. Something about her tone amused him and he decided to play along.

"So, is this what I can expect the first time we fuck?" He smiled, anticipating her response.

"Oh yeah, Aaron, you will have to tell me what you want the first time we fuck. Just like I'm going to tell you what I want."

"You do realize that right now I'm cursing the distance between us while planning when I can make this happen, right?"

Penelope chuckled. "Ever the planner, aren't you?"

He hummed his assent. "The bullet." He heard a rustle of fabric then the faint sound of a sex toy starting up. Eager anticipation filled him. He closed his eyes and waited to hear the first sound she made. Her breath caught and she moaned his name. He rubbed his palm along the underside of his covered cock. Each catch of her breath, each sigh, each moan made him harder. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

She laughed. "You want me to think right now?"

Aaron chuckled. "Poor choice of words. Perhaps it's more what you're fantasizing about while you touch yourself."

"Right now..." She let out a soft moan. "Right now, I'm imagining how it would feel for you to tease my nipples with the backs of your hand. The soft tickle of the hair on the back of your hands against my aroused nipples. Just enough sensation..." She sucked in her breath then let out another moan. "Just the right amount of sensation to make my nipples harder."

"Penelope, you're a tease," he murmured.

"It's only teasing if I have no intention of seeing it through. This isn't teasing." Her breath caught in her throat and she let out a soft whimper. "This feels so good, Aaron, but definitely not as good as your mouth and fingers."

He growled at the image those words conjured in his mind.

"I want that again. I'm going on record and telling you right now..." She gasped. "I want to feel your mouth sucking my clit and your fingers fucking my pussy." She panted softly then he heard her inhale before letting out something that sounded like a moan and a cry. "Are you touching yourself, Aaron? Are you stroking your cock while listening to me?"

He glanced down and realized he had unconsciously unzipped his pants so he could touch himself. He cupped the underside of his cock then eased it out of the confines of his pants and boxers. "I am, Penelope. God, the sounds you make are the best aphrodisiac. I keep remembering the little noises you made when I went down on you. And the way you pulled on my hair, pushing my face against you."

Penelope groaned. "I wish you were here right now. I keep thinking about that night and how it felt, and oh God, Aaron, I'm so close. So very close." She whimpered again then called out his name.

"I wish I was there too." Aaron grasped his cock, began moving his hand up and down. All the noises she made carried over the phone line and made him desperate for release. "I want to fuck you, to thrust in and out of your body until we both come."

She cried out his name and a variety of unintelligible sounds poured through the phone line.

He closed his eyes, the noises she made making him ache with need. He reopened his eyes and glanced at his cock. A tiny drop of precum formed in the tip. The sounds of Penelope's orgasm pushed him closer to his own climax. He stroked faster, sliding his palm up and down the length of his shaft.

Penelope purred, "Come for me, Aaron. Imagine me on my hands and knees in front of you. You're fucking me, thrusting in and out of me. The way your cock fills my pussy feels so good, so damn good. I'm going to come again, Aaron."

He laughed, his hand never slowing down. "You minx! It's not fair that you don't need a recovery period." He let out a moan. "And that mental image?" He took a deep breath, swallowed hard then continued. "You just remember that, because I fully intend to make that fantasy a reality." The sensation built and he held back the final moment for a few seconds before letting out a harsh grunt.

"I want to hear that in person, Aaron Hotchner." She caught her breath then moaned his name.

Aaron stared at the mess he'd made on his hand and hastily brushed the veil and panties away to keep from staining them. He rolled to his back and listened to Penelope coming down from her second orgasm. He imagined what he'd do if he were there in person. The kisses he'd press to her forehead and temple, damp with perspiration from their exertion. The gentle nip of teeth on her nipples, still perky from her climax. Cupping her luscious breasts, suckling her nipples to intensify that remnant of her orgasm. All the things he wanted to do.

"Oh wow," she murmured. "That was…yeah."

He laughed. "It definitely was wow." He ignored the cooling semen on his hand. He didn't care if it spilled on his pants. This moment, the intimacy they'd just shared was more important than a pair of pants.

"Aaron?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait another month for us to make this a reality," she whispered. "I'll go fucking insane and tackle you in the bullpen."

He laughed out loud. Aaron could only imagine what the team would say about that one. "Dave would pay good money to see that one, but I think I'd be tackled by Morgan the moment I tried to do anything about it."

"If Derek Morgan interrupts another moment, I'll have to, well, let's just say it won't be pleasant for him."

Hotch laughed again. He would not want to be on Garcia's bad side. "If it involves a dull spoon and his testicles, I'll pass on watching."

"Oooh, a dull spoon. That might work." Her giggle made him smile.

"Thank you, Penelope. I hadn't intended for this to turn out this way, but thank you." He let out a sigh.

"It wasn't what I expected but…"

"But what?"

He heard her smile through the line. "It was definitely worth it."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Aaron Hotchner, I will hold you to that." She sighed. "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Be careful. If you don't have to go after the Unsub, don't. I want…"

"Penelope?"

"I want you to come back to me, uninjured. I don't want this monster to harm you anymore than he already has with that video."

He let out a weary sigh, torn about how to reply to her request. "I, I will do what I can. I can't promise any more than that."

"I know. I'll take what I can get, Aaron."

"Sleep well, beautiful Penelope." He closed his eyes. He felt as if he'd had a weight lifted off his shoulders. Every time he talked with her, he felt this way.

"You too, Aaron. I'll see you when you get back."

He waited until he heard her disconnect before shutting his phone. Hotch rolled off the bed, strode into the bathroom and cleaned himself. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Stress lines on his face seemed to be fading. He noted a light in his eyes. This new relationship with Penelope had done this. What he shared with Penelope made him smile more, made him happier. He dried himself off then smiled. Tonight, he would sleep better.


	4. Aaron Justifies His Love

Penelope straightened up her desk. All her pens in a cup. The necessary reports filed away in the cabinet near her desk. Paper clips in the basket next to the cup. She stepped back, gave a quick nod then smiled to herself. Her team was coming home and soon _he_ would be there. A warm, tingly feeling filled her at the prospect of seeing him. Her cheeks grew warm as she recalled their phone conversation two nights earlier. She fanned herself, reminded herself to keep things calm and collected while the rest of the team was around. Damn, that would be hard because she had racy images of the pair of them rampaging through her mind.

When she turned away from her desk, the plate of brownies and cookies caught her eyes. She smiled again. He would be surprised, pleasantly so, by the tempting offering she brought. She rubbed her hands on her skirt. She wanted to see him but was more nervous than she expected. Not even after their interrupted moment a month earlier had she been this nervous. The familiar sound of the elevator made her jump. They were back. Her team was back and she could count the seconds before she saw him.

With a slow, deliberate pace, she made her way from her office to the bullpen. He stood outside his office. Their gazes met and locked across the room. For a moment, they seemed to be the only two people in the room. Then he turned away and strode into his office.

"Hey, baby girl, you feeling better?" The weight of an arm draped over her shoulder made her smile.

Penelope turned her head and smiled at Derek. "Yes, much better. Knowing you caught the SOB responsible for that carnage and that video helped me sleep last night." _But not as well as I slept the night before after my conversation with Aaron._ She cast a quick glance in the direction of Hotch's office.

Morgan hugged her closer. "Thanks again for the call to warn us. That video hit him hard." Derek brushed a kiss to her temple. "What would we do without you to look out for us?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I have no idea." Garcia smiled while she watched the other team members scurry about their desks. She loved her little family but at the moment she was thinking of _him_ and how soon she could slip into his office to check on him. Penelope almost groaned out loud when she saw Rossi head into Hotch's office and close the door. The reunion would be delayed a little while longer.

"Hey, PG!" Emily greeted Garcia with a smile. "We're thinking about grabbing a bite somewhere. Wanna join us?"

Penelope shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I need a quiet night at home."

"I heard about your lost lunch." The other woman grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I know how much you hate seeing those kinds of images. I'm really sorry you had to see that."

Garcia squeezed Prentiss' hand in response. "Thanks, Emily. I'm just glad you guys caught the bastard responsible."

JJ came up and hugged Penelope. "Enjoy your evening at home. I'll tell Henry that Aunt Penelope sends her love."

"JJ, don't forget to check in your office. I left a little something for you to take to Henry from his Aunt Penelope. His favorite."

The blonde grinned. "Peanut butter cookies? Henry will be over the moon."

"Give him a kiss for me, too." Garcia watched the others collect their go bags and coats then head out to the elevator, chatting amongst themselves about where they wanted to go. She smiled then cast a longing gaze over her shoulder at Hotch's office. First Derek, now Rossi seemed intent on interfering with her plans. She let out a resigned sigh then headed back to her office. She'd wait another fifteen minutes or so for Aaron, then she'd make good on her quiet night at home. Alone.

* * *

><p>Hotch looked up to find Rossi propped against the door, his arms crossed over his chest. The moment was reminiscent of the night that would forever be etched in his mind as a night of infamy - the night of the birthday surprise. Aaron reached down to touch the handle of his briefcase. Inside was the veil Penelope had wrapped around his head. He started to smile then stopped himself. David Rossi was too good a profiler to miss that dead giveaway.<p>

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Aaron," the other man said.

Aaron looked up. "You always do, Dave." He smiled and clasped his hands together on his desk. "Why should this time be any different?"

David rolled his eyes then looked squarely at the Unit Chief. "Look, it's been about a month since Morgan served as coitus interruptus between you and Penelope, and I can tell from that look the two of you just shared that you still haven't done anything to remedy that."

"Dave..." The last thing Aaron wanted was interference from his friend. Not that what he wanted would stop the other man.

"Don't 'Dave' me in that tone of voice." He arched a brow. "It's reaching a crisis point, Aaron. You either need to act on it or step out of the way and let someone else have a shot at her."

Hotch stared at his friend. He was a little stunned to hear the other man say this. "Rossi?"

The other man shrugged. "What? You think I don't know that I stand a snowball's chance in hell with her because she definitely has eyes only for you? Well, I do, but if you're going to piss away the chance with this curvaceous blonde, then at least step out of the way and let me have an opportunity at being shot down by her."

Aaron blinked a few times. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rossi attracted to Garcia? When did that happen?

"Look, at first I didn't pay as much attention to her. She seemed a little too quirky for my tastes but Penelope grows on you and you find yourself wanting to know more and wanting to spend more time with her. When Battle shot her, I wanted to hunt the bastard down and return the favor. The thought of losing her cut me to the core, and I hadn't known her nearly as long as the rest of you." He sighed. "I know we all felt like that, but something about seeing her in the hospital, so lifeless made me realize how much she meant to me." He shrugged. "I know I should feel like a heel that it took seeing her dressed in that pink outfit and shaking her hips to realize how attractive I found her, but I'm a man. And you're one to point fingers about noticing her then. I wish it had been _my_ birthday. That she had danced for _me_ and wrapped that pink veil around _my_ head."

Rossi's monologue made Hotch's head swim. He expected David's instigation but not for this reason. For any reason but this one.

"Will you stop smiling like that, Aaron? You don't have to rub it in," the other man growled.

Hotch threw up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just..." He paused for a moment. "I expected you to tell me to act on this but not because you like Penelope."

"What's not to like about her, Hotch? She's beautiful, brainy, damned fine at what she does. I'm just jealous, damn it, that you saw her first." The other man frowned at him, crossed his arms over his chest. "On one hand, I'm happy for you and for her. On the other hand, I'm jealous as hell that she likes you and not me."

Aaron found himself at a loss for words. He'd never been in a situation like this, unsure of how to respond to his friend. But then he'd never been in a situation like the one he found himself in with Penelope. He agreed with his friend. Penelope was everything the other man said and more. "Dave, I, I don't know what to say in response to all that."

"Just tell me you're going to move your ass and do something. If she looked at me with even half the interest she does you, you'd have a fight on your hands because I would not let her slip through my fingers." The other man moved into the room and flopped in a chair across from Hotch's desk. "And don't let Derek stand in your way. Or Erin Strauss or the stupid rules about fraternization. Those rules were meant to be broken." He offered Aaron a wry smile. "I should know since most of them were written because of me."

Hotch laughed then smiled at his friend. "You have my word that I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers." He felt the blush on his cheeks and dropped his gaze to his desk.

"You sly dog. What have you done?" Rossi leaned forward in his chair, steepled his fingers. "Tell me more."

"I told you before, I'm not the type to kiss and tell," Hotch replied. "Just know I've got it under control and Derek Morgan, Erin Strauss and fraternization rules be damned." His lips curved upward in a brighter smile. "The only person other than Penelope whose opinion I'm concerned with is Jack's, and he thinks the world of his Aunt Penelope."

Rossi chuckled. "Of course, he does. I bet she's baked more than one or two batches of cookies for him."

"I've lost count how many." Aaron smiled. "But it was the phone call two days ago, along with a promise to bake cupcakes with him that really won him over."

The other man laughed. "I want to see photos of that one."

"I make no promises, but if the moment arises, I'll be sure to snap a photo of a flour-covered moment." He sighed. "But before I get to that, I have to finish these." He held up a stack of reports.

"Seriously, Aaron, you should let those wait. Go home and take Garcia with you." He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that elicited a laugh from Hotch.

"Ordinarily, I'd do just that, but this is one case I want behind me before I go home. I do not want to have to revisit this one later."

Rossi rose and moved around Hotch's desk. He rested a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "I can't say that I blame you." He gave Hotch's shoulder a squeeze. "That video was one of the worst things we've had to deal with since, well, since Foyet."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I'm afraid it's a sign of things to come."

"Finish those reports and put it out of your head. Then enjoy the weekend. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You enjoy your weekend too." He watched Rossi cross the room.

"I'm sure I will, but not as much as you." The other man flashed him knowing grin, saluted him then left the room.

Hotch chuckled, shaking his head at his friend's antics. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around Rossi crushing on Garcia, but at the same time, he couldn't blame the man. Rising from his chair, Aaron moved to the windows and peered out at the bullpen. The team had gone home. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. He hoped Penelope was still in her office, although she really had no logical reason to be. Still, a man could hope she'd hang around waiting for him.

_I need a short break before I finish these reports. I can't face them at the moment._ He cast a glance at the photo of Jack he kept on his desk and smiled. He strode from his office, determined to clear his head. Much like a teenager with a crush, he stopped by the men's restroom to check his appearance. He smirked at his moment of vanity then leaned in closer to check for gray hairs. Hotch almost laughed at himself, at this hint of insecurity, but he wanted to look good before talking to Penelope.

Pausing outside her door, he took a deep breath, rapped lightly with his knuckles then opened the door. He frowned. Perhaps it has been a bit presumptuous to think she'd wait for him. Disappointment filled him until he realized her bag was still there. Where was she? He backed out of her office and crossed the bullpen to his own office. If he had to, he'd call her.

Unaware he had a visitor, Aaron barreled into Penelope. He grabbed her arms to keep her from stumbling and heard something hit the floor. He ignored whatever she'd dropped to look at her, noted her upswept hair as well as the tendrils escaping and teasing the back of her neck.

"Oh, damn it. I'm so sorry, I..." Her words trailed off and he took a moment to look at the floor. A cling-film wrapped plate sat upside down on his carpet and he bent to retrieve it. Flipping it over, he half-smiled at the selection of cookies and brownies.

"Penelope?"

She sighed. "Since this case hit close to home..." She shrugged. "I thought you and Jack might enjoy some homemade cookies and brownies. A father-son treat."

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you." He offered her another smile, touched by this simple gesture. His hand cupped her cheek and he stroked his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "Very sweet."

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink and she returned his smile. She waved her hand toward his desk. "I, um, well, I wanted them to be a surprise but wasn't sure where you were and I didn't want to leave them sitting out on your desk so..."

He reached out for her hand, stroked his thumb along the back of her knuckles. "I have reports to finish before I leave. I, um..." Suddenly nervous, he dropped his hands to his side then moved toward his desk and set the plate down. "I planned to leave earlier to have some time with Jack before he goes to bed, but duty calls." _Come_ _home_ _with me. Share these treats with Jack and me._ He settled into his chair, lifted his pen then glanced up at her. She looked beautiful and he felt tongue-tied, unable to utter the simple invitation for her to join them for dinner.

"Hold on." She came around his desk, leaned down to peer at the papers on his desk. "You are not going to write those reports by hand, are you?"

He nodded. "It's what I always do."

"Oh, Hotch." She shook her head. "Why do you take three times longer to complete task than you have to?" She waved her hands at him, obviously shooing him out of his chair. "Let me drive this bus."

Aaron rose and offered his chair to her. Fascinated, he watched her whirl around to face his computer. Fingers flying across the keyboard, she pulled up an electronic version of the report then glanced up at him. He arched a brow. She smirked.

"You want time with Jack and I can type a lot faster than you can write. Bonus points for it being legible and double bonus points for you leaving early to go home to your son."_ Triple bonus points if you invite me to join you._

"I can be such a luddite at times, but I'm old school. What can I say?" He chuckled then shrugged. When she stared at him, Aaron grinned. "Yes, I know the term and know it can be applied to me at times. While I have a working knowledge of technology, there are some things I still do manually."

"No, it's not that...well, okay, that is part of it. But it's also..." She paused, stared at him intently. "You're laughing, smiling, even grinning at me, and well, it's a pleasure to see." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth then turned back toward the screen.

Aaron rested a hand on her shoulder. "Penelope,' he murmured. "I really appreciate this." He took her chin between his fingers and tilted her head. Bending at the waist, he brushed his lips over hers. When she sighed, he took advantage of the moment and deepened the kiss. Several seconds later, he broke the kiss.

* * *

><p>Penelope's breath caught in her chest. Smiles, laughter, grins, his hand on her shoulder and that kiss. She swallowed hard and tried to shake off the flutter in her heart at this alone time with her boss. He smelled good, looked good. And his eyes had a slight twinkle in them again. She forced herself to focus on the business matters at hand. "Okay, boss, let's roll. You talk, I'll type."<p>

The times passed quickly. Occasionally she regretted her offer to help him with the report, especially when he described some of the gruesomeness they encountered at the crime scenes, but this was tempered by each gentle squeeze of his hand on her shoulder. When he leaned in to glance at the screen to make sure all the information was included, she caught a whiff of the scent that was all Aaron Hotchner. _Why does he have to smell so good? Why do I act like a lovestruck school girl around him?_ She shoved those thoughts aside, determined to enjoy the simple joy of the moment alone with him.

"That's everything," he said, offering her yet another smile.

The warm, fuzzy feeling returned and Penelope resisted the urge to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. Instead, she smiled back at him.

He gave her shoulder another squeeze. "Thank you again, Penelope. I, I would still be working on this if you hadn't offered to help me." Aaron glanced at his watch and frowned. "It's later than I realized. I'm sorry I've kept you this late." He looked at her. "Let me make it up to you by inviting you to dinner."

_YES!_ With much more calm than she felt inside, she rose and turned to face him. "I'd like that." Their gazes locked and she watched his face draw closer to hers. Her eyes drifted shut when his lips touched hers for a kiss. When the kiss parted, she whispered, "Are you sure Jack won't mind?"

Aaron pointed to the plate. "You've made him cookies and brownies; he'll be more interested in knowing if you're going to stay and bake cupcakes with him. He may not even notice me at all."

"Somehow, I doubt that." She chuckled. "I'd forgotten the cupcake offer. Thank you for reminding me."

He nodded, looked down at his desk then back up at her. "Since it's Friday night, um, why don't we drop your car off at your apartment. Then you could get what you need to, you know, make cupcakes then ride with me to my place." He seemed almost like a teenager, nervous and shuffling his feet while asking the girl he liked on a date. It was endearing and so unlike the confident agent she was used to seeing.

Penelope took his hand and smiled. On the inside, she was doing cartwheels and letting out squees of joy. On the outside, she hoped she appeared calm and collected. Aaron had just invited her home. Reading between the lines, she knew this was not just an invitation to dinner but an invitation to stay the night. "Sure." She nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

* * *

><p>Penelope pulled up in front of her apartment building and handily parallel-parked her car. Aaron was amazed at the ease with which she handled her car and attempted to follow suit. It wasn't the worst parking job but it certainly wasn't the best. As Penelope walked toward his SUV, he admired the sway of her hips and the slight bounce of her breasts. When she stopped by the driver's side door, he rolled the window down and smiled at her.<p>

She stretched up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I think it's best if I go in alone."

"But I can help you carry what you need."

She laughed then patted his hand. "Uh huh, and we both know that the pair of us alone in my apartment equals a delicious kind of trouble. You want time with Jack, and I guarantee that if you come in with me, we'll be delayed."

"I wouldn't mind a delay." He threaded his fingers between hers.

"I wouldn't either, Aaron, but if I get you in there, I won't want to let you leave." She lifted their joined hands to her cheek and rubbed her cheek along the back of his hand. "As much as we both want that, I think you need time with Jack more. Especially after this case."

He smiled at her. "You're right, even if my body wants to deny the truth. I'll wait impatiently out here."

Penelope stood on her tiptoes, pressed a quick kiss to Aaron's mouth then hurried into her apartment. He sat in the SUV, trying not to think too much about what he wanted to do after Jack went to sleep._ First things first, Hotchner, feed the woman._ He realized he did not have anything he deemed special enough to feed her and let out a frustrated sigh. A stop at the grocery store was one more delay he did not want.

Aaron furrowed his brow at the number of items Penelope carried out of her apartment. He fumbled with the car door and hurried over to take the bags. "Considering you don't need clothing for what I have in mind and making cupcakes shouldn't require three bags of ingredients, what is all of this?"

"You've be out of town with the case. Probably don't have food in your refrigerator. I have a surplus." She stopped. "Wait, did you say that I won't need clothing for what you have in mind?"

He chuckled. "Nope, no need for clothing." He carried the bags to the SUV, piled them behind the passenger seat then opened the passenger door for her.

She felt her cheeks grow suddenly warm. Garcia got into the vehicle and turned to face him. "Are we really going to do what I think we are?"

"If I have my way, yes. Several times." He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Over and over and over again. Until we're exhausted and can't see clearly. That's my goal."

"Oh my," she whispered. "I think there's a few things I need to get then." She patted his arm. "I'll be right back."

Aaron watched her walk back into her apartment, appreciating the view but confused about the reason why she felt she needed "a few things," as she'd put it. While he waited for Penelope to return, he called Jessie to let her know he was on his way. Then he peered into the bags of food. The contents intrigued him almost as much as the woman whose return he eagerly awaited.

"Aaron Hotchner, stop being so nosy!"

He jumped then spun around to face her. From the grin on her face, he imagined he must look like the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. A smile slowly spread as he watched her approach him.

She stopped in front of him, rested her hand on his chest. "You'll find out what's in the bags when we get to your house."

* * *

><p>It started with the brush of his hand against the side of her breast when he unloaded the food she brought. That simple touch left her a bit breathless. When he rested his hand in the small of her back while she prepped the shish kebabs, she slowly counted to ten to keep from doing something inappropriate in front of Jack. As she cooked, he leaned over her shoulder to sniff the food and her breath caught when she felt his erection pressed against her hip.<p>

His lips brushed her ear. "When did you learn to cook like this?"

Penelope licked her lips and leaned into the circle of his body. "Ahmed took me under his wing after you started showing up at the restaurant on a regular basis. He figured I should learn how to cook your favorite dishes."

Aaron nuzzled her neck and she let out a whimper. His teeth grazed her earlobe. "That was nice of him, but my favorite dish is you."

"Aaron," she hissed. When he nibbled her earlobe, she giggled. "Little pitchers, big ears."

He slid an arm around her waist, eased his hand up under her shirt to caress her stomach. "He's busy playing with toys, so I can get busy playing with you."

"I have this voice in my head screaming 'Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!'" She turned her head and looked at him. "Namely because I am having the most indecent thoughts about you."

Aaron let out a soft moan, buried his face against her neck. "Penelope, don't tease like that."

"I'm not teasing." She cast a quick glance toward the living room then slid her hand from his thigh to cover his erection. "Before the night is over, I plan to have your cock in my mouth and in my pussy."

Another moan escaped him. He pressed his erection into her cupped palm. "Now to figure out how to maintain my distance until Jack's asleep."

Penelope laughed. "You could start by setting the table."

Hotch nodded, stepped back and straightened his pants. He cast a quick glance in the direction of the living room then planted a kiss on her mouth. "Yes, boss."

She watched him stride from the kitchen, openly admiring the view. Each dish received the special attention Ahmed had shown her. She tasted everything, carefully watched over the cooking shish kebabs to keep from staring at Aaron's ass while he set the table. Eyes closed, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She opened her eyes again then fluffed the rice with a fork.

Opening a can of chickpeas, she started the homemade hummus. Some garlic, some tahini, some lemon juice and the chickpeas went into the food processor. While she combined those ingredients, she added olive oil, stopping to taste the mix every now and then. She smiled. Now to get the opinion of one other person.

"Is that what I think it is?"

She smiled at his timing. "Yep, fresh hummus." She dipped her finger in the mix then offered it to him.

He wrapped fingers around her wrist to hold her hand in place. Never dropping his gaze, he sucked her finger into his mouth and licked it clean.

Her lips parted and she licked them. "How does it taste?" she whispered.

"Delicious." He licked the last remnants from her finger then teased her palm with his tongue.

"Now who's teasing?"

"What is it you say?" He chuckled. "Something about it not being a tease if I intend to follow through?" Aaron nuzzled her neck. "Imagine your hand is your clit and I do that to it."

Penelope whimpered.

"Is Aunt Penelope okay, Dad?" Jack's worried tone broke through the sexual haze Aaron's words had created.

Aaron stepped back and pulled his hands away.

Penelope bit her lip then smiled and turned to face Jack. "I smacked my finger against the counter, Jack. It's just a minor ouchie." _Please don't let me go to Hell for lying to_ _this little angel._

Jack nodded sagely. "You should have Daddy kiss it better. That's what he does with my ouchies." He grabbed his father's hand. "Daddy, aren't you going to help Aunt Penelope?"

She knew if she looked at Aaron, she would double over laughing. But she wanted to see his expression. One quick glance told her all she needed to know.

Hotch looked like a deer caught in the headlights. They looked at each other for a split second then looked away. She wondered if he was suffering from the same inner struggle - the urge to laugh battling the urge to run and hide. He took her hand and pressed a hint of a kiss to the finger she'd indicated.

Jack smiled. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Soon, buddy. Why don't you go wash up?"

Penelope watched the little boy scamper from the room before starting to giggle.

"Does it make me a bad father if I wish my son were still at his aunt's?" Aaron wrapped his arms around Penelope and pulled her against his body.

"Am I going to hell for lying to him about hurting my hand?" She tilted her head back to look up at him.

Hotch brushed his lips against hers. "No, you won't."

"You're not a bad father either." She smiled. "You're just a horny single father trying to find the balance between your fatherhood and your libido."

He leaned back. "You almost sounded like you were channeling Reid."

She giggled then batted at his hand. "Now, let me finish the food."

"This is going to be a long night," he muttered then pressed his lips on hers for a quick, hard kiss.

She watched him leave the kitchen and let out a soft sigh. The next few hours would be the most delicious torture. Aaron Hotchner within reach, yet untouchable. The sight of Jack running over to his dad, Hotch kneeling down by his son, Jack chattering excitedly more than made up for the frustration. For a fleeting second, Penelope wondered what it would be like to carry and have Hotch's child.

_Back up there, Garcia. Before you start thinking babies, you need to have sex. Mmmm, sex._ She bit her lip then let out a sigh. Hotch smiled at her over Jack's head and her stomach flip-flopped. Such a beautiful sight, that smile. The _pop_ of sizzling meat pulled her attention back to the task of cooking. She piled the skewers of meat on a platter and carried the dishes of meat and rice to the dining room. A few more trips between the kitchen and dining room and she'd carried all the food to the table.

The meal passed in a bit of a flurry for Penelope. Chatting with Jack brought lots of smiles and she watched Aaron surreptitiously. The change that came over Aaron Hotchner while he relaxed with his son amazed her. So unlike the man she knew as SSA Aaron Hotchner. She realized that the private moments they shared in their phone calls were more like the man she saw now. This tender side of him melted her heart.

Aaron caught her watching him and he smiled. The blush that crept over her cheeks made him smile even more. This beautiful woman was sitting at his dining room table, after cooking dinner for his son and him, and that left him a little awestruck. The meal was delicious, but he paid scant attention to it. In fact, he was happier than he expected to be when they finished. His head had moved ahead a few hours, after he'd put Jack to bed and had Penelope in his. He clenched the hand resting on his thigh into a fist and slowly counted to ten in his head.

He cleared the table while Penelope and Jack went into the living room to decide on a movie. Hotch checked the clock and sighed. The second hand seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. He sighed again. A watched clock would not move, but he couldn't help eagerly anticipating alone time with Garcia. He joined Penelope and Jack in the living room and blinked.

"We don't have that movie." He furrowed his brow.

Garcia grinned at him. "Nope, it's from my collection. Long story short, I hooked up a few cables from your TV to my laptop and _voila_, we have instant movie collection."

He arched a brow then shook his head, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "I'm not going to ask about the legality of all this."

"It's strictly legit, boss. I promise." She grinned at him.

He gave her a mock glare then grinned back at her. Aaron was constantly amazed at how relaxed he felt around her. He knew part of that came from their conscious decision to use their given names when they were talking on a more personal level, but it was more than that. Something he couldn't put his finger on but savored.

Jack climbed on the sofa then settled in Penelope's lap. He rested his head on her shoulder and chatted with her about the movie. His son's interest in The Marx Brothers' _Duck Soup_ elicited a smile from Hotch. Penelope answered every question his son asked. Her ease with Jack pleased him. She seemed to know how to connect with his son. Of course, the homemade cookies and brownies paired with large glasses of milk didn't hurt, either. By the time the movie ended, Jack was trying to hide his yawns.

"Hey, buddy, I think it's bedtime for you." Aaron held out his hands to his son then led him to his bedroom. His heart pounded in his chest while he helped Jack put on his pajamas then read him two bedtime stories. He kept a close watch on Jack, determined to see his son was asleep before he left him.

* * *

><p>Penelope quietly cleared the dining room table and cleaned the kitchen. She loaded the dishwasher and started it then washed the other dishes. Her mind drifted while she cleaned; drifted to thoughts of what was to come. She paused to rub a sudsy hand over her bullet wound. Garcia understood Hotch's self-consciousness about his scars. She had her own scars and there were times when she felt more self-conscious about them than others. Tonight was one of those nights.<p>

All worries about Aaron seeing the scars fled when his arms circled her waist and his breath fanned her cheek.

"He's asleep," he whispered.

"Let me finish these."

Hotch stepped back and shook his head. "No, they can wait until the morning." He swallowed. "We have unfinished business."

"Aaron, it's just a few more items." Her heart began to race. The time had arrived for what she'd been anticipating and suddenly her stomach fluttered like a thousand butterflies had been set loose inside it.

He pulled her away from the sink, dried her hands with a towel then tugged her into the circle of his arms. He backed her against a wall. "They can wait, but I can't." He nuzzled her neck, nipped his way along her jaw line. "You smell so good."

"Patchouli, sandalwood and a hint of jasmine."

"Excuse me?" He tilted his head back and looked at her.

"It's a mix of essential oils of patchouli and sandalwood with a hint of jasmine. There's a shop near my apartment that creates customized mixes of essential oils based on your body chemistry and I…"

Aaron covered her mouth with his, claiming her mouth thoroughly. She groaned into the kiss, sliding her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. Her head swam at the pleasure this kiss created. When he broke the kiss, she moaned in regret. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I know we both want this, and I know we are nervous. It was one thing to talk and tease over the phone, but it's something else entirely now that we are here at the moment." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Just know that I want you, Penelope. A lot." He held up a hand. "My hands are shaking. My pulse is racing. My heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest. All I keep thinking about is whether or not I'll please…"

Penelope placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face toward hers. Her mouth claimed his this time in a deep, passionate kiss. She moved her hands to the back of his head, threaded her fingers through his hair.

He nipped her bottom lip while sliding his hands up under her shirt. His hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs stroked back and forth over her lace-covered nipples.

"Aaron." She pulled away from the kiss and drew in a deep breath. "It hooks to the front."

"What?"

"My bra. I changed when we stopped at my apartment. I…" She swallowed. "I wanted to give you easy access."

He rested his forehead against hers. "I don't deserve you, don't deserve this."

She rubbed her thumb across his lips. "That's not true, Aaron. _We_ deserve this." She placed a quick kiss on his lips then covered his mouth with hers for a deeper kiss.

Aaron fumbled with the clasp of her bra, growled his frustration at not being able to open it quickly then brushed aside the lacy cups once he opened it. He shoved her shirt up. Breaking the kiss, he lifted her left breast and suckled her nipple.

"Oh fuck," she murmured. Penelope tugged slightly on his hair.

He caught her nipple between his teeth and pulled. Then he sucked it into his mouth.

She untangled one hand and smacked her palm against the wall.

He continued to bite and suck her nipple while tweaking the other one between his thumb and forefinger.

"Aaron," she pleaded.

He stepped back, took her hand and led her to the sofa. A smile spread across his face right before he fell back on the sofa and pulled her with him. His hands cupped her cheek and he stretched up to kiss her.

"You're happy to be here," she teased.

"Uh huh."

She squirmed against him. "Very happy."

He groaned and kissed her again. His hands moved from her cheeks to her breasts. He trailed the backs of his hands against the sides of her breasts.

Penelope let out a soft moan and rubbed her breasts against his shirt. She broke the kiss and pushed herself up, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Such beautiful breasts. With extremely responsive nipples." He brushed the back of his hand over one nipple. "Like this, right?"

"Uh huh," she whispered. She ground her pelvis against him and he groaned in response.

"I would accuse you of teasing me, Penelope, but, but you're following through on your offer." He brushed the back of his hand back and forth over her nipple. He smiled at the way it hardened from the contact.

She leaned down and nipped his jaw. "Remember how I said I was going to tell you what I wanted the first time we fucked?"

"Yes."

"I want to suck your cock, Aaron," she whispered in his ear.

He sucked in a sharp breath. "Penelope?"

"I want to take your cock into my mouth, taste you. I want to feel you grow harder in my mouth while I slide you in and out." She smiled down at him. "Before I'm through, I want to suck your balls into my mouth while stroking your shaft with my hand. Is that detailed enough for you, Aaron?"

"Yes," he whispered.

She eased off him and knelt by the sofa.

Aaron sat up and stared down at her. "You don't have to do this."

"But I want to." She offered him a smile while her hands worked the button and zip of his jeans. "I've been fantasizing about this for a very long time."

"You have?"

She nodded. "There are occasions when you walk by me and your suit jacket moves in just the right way. And my mind goes right to sex." She smiled shyly. "And seeing you in those running shorts? Torture." A blush heated her cheeks and chest. "I kept trying to figure out if you hung to the left or to the right."

"I suppose that's no different from me trying to catch a peek of your cleavage when we're sitting across from each other in the conference room." He smiled at her, trailed a fingertip over her bare breasts.

She hummed her assent. Her fingers grasped his cock and freed it from the confines of his boxers. She licked her lips then leaned forward and licked the flat of her tongue along the underside of his cock. With a gentle touch, she massaged his balls.

"Oh fuck," he murmured, dropping his head back.

Penelope took the full length of his cock in her mouth, sucking deeply as she pulled back. She bobbed her head up and down, taking his full length into her mouth several times. The head of his cock bumped the back of her throat each time. She loved the sounds of pleasure he made and wondered if this is how it was for him. Her pussy grew wetter and wetter. Giving him pleasure made her pleasure more intense.

He rested a hand on her head, fingers tangling in her hair.

"Daddy," Jack called out.

Penelope stopped. His cock slipped out of her mouth with a soft ipop/i.

"Daddy."

Aaron groaned, withdrew his hand from her hair and clenched both into fists by his side. "Just a minute, buddy," he called out. He took several deep breaths.

She moved out of his way, shifting to sit several inches away. Unsure of what to do, Penelope pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She realized her shirt was pulled up and tugged it down to cover her bare breasts. The last thing they needed to deal with tonight was Jack coming into the room and seeing her half-dressed.

Aaron straightened his clothes, taking special care when zipping his jeans. He cast a glance at Penelope. One of the risks of being a single father included moments of interrupted intimacy. A smile teased his lips. At least it wasn't Derek Morgan's perfect sense of timing.

"Why are you smiling, Aaron?" Penelope tilted her head to the side.

"I was just thinking that Morgan won't be risking the loss of his testicles this time." He grinned at her before standing. "I'm trying to make the best of this interruption."

She smiled back at him. "There is that." She rose, moved to his side and took his hand. "I'll be here when you get back."

He covered her mouth with a quick kiss. "We'll pick up where we left off?"

"Something like that." She grinned at him.

While Aaron took care of Jack, Penelope started another movie. She settled on the sofa, grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it. She'd selected one of her favorite movies, _Bringing Up Baby_, and smiled at the onscreen antics of Cary Grant and Katharine Hepburn. She lost track of time, enjoying the silliness of the movie while waiting on Aaron's return. Her body still hummed with arousal. She closed her eyes and relived the short pleasurable moments Aaron's cock was in her mouth. Now ignoring the movie, Penelope unzipped her jeans and slid her hand into her panties.

Her pussy was wet, wet and ready for what she wanted. She teased her clit with her fingers, occasionally slipping a fingertip in her pussy. Eyes closed, she relived the delicious feel of Aaron's erection in her mouth while her fingers expertly circled and rubbed her clit. She was near her climax.

"Oh God, you look so hot."

Warm breath fanned her cheek and she opened her eyes with a start, turning her head to look at him. Her hand stilled.

"No, don't stop. I want to watch."

Penelope nodded then kept her gaze locked with his. Her fingers stroked and rubbed her clit until she felt the telltale signs of her climax. She closed her eyes, moaning his name as she made herself come. She panted for breath; her fingers slowed then stilled.

"I came out here, expecting we'd pick up where we left off, but I can't." He tugged her to a seated position. "Penelope, I need to fuck you, to be inside you. Now, not several minutes from now."

She nodded.

He pulled her to stand beside him then grabbed her fingers and licked them clean before leading her to his bedroom. "Remember our phone call?"

"Yes."

"There's something you described, a mental image you mentioned that has been in my head ever since." He turned to face her. "The image of you on your hands and knees in front of me."

Penelope smiled. "That can be arranged." She removed her shirt and bra, cast a shy glance at him. The raw hunger in his gaze encouraged her and she straightened. A teasing smile curved her lips as she played with her nipples, pinching them between her fingers.

"Penelope," he pleaded. "You're tormenting me."

She lowered her hands to her jeans and shoved them to the floor. Stepping out of the denim, she hooked her thumbs in her lacy panties. One more item of clothing and she would stand naked before Aaron Hotchner. She paused as she realized how this would change everything.

"Don't stop, Penelope. I want to see you, all of you." Aaron leaned against the bed.

Shy but encouraged by his words, Garcia lowered her panties and kicked them away. She resisted the temptation to cover her chest with her arm and shield her pussy with her hand. She looked up to find Aaron standing naked. "That was quick," she teased.

"I'm not feeling very patient right now. You, you look incredibly sexy and I felt a tad bit overdressed." He reached for her hands and pulled her closer. His hands cupped her cheeks and he leaned toward her for a kiss. He broke the kiss. "I need you," he whispered.

She smiled at him then climbed onto his bed. Peering back over her shoulder, she arched a brow. "I want to feel your cock stretching me, Aaron. Then I want you to fuck me, hard and fast."

With a groan, Aaron moved onto the bed. He stroked the curve of her buttock with his hand, sliding his fingers between her legs.

Penelope gripped the bedcovers in her hands. The feel of his cock against her sent a shiver through her. His fingers spread her open; the head of his cock breached her opening. She pressed back, easing him further inside her.

His hands gripped her hips. Then he drove into her, burying himself inside her in a single long stroke. Her pussy stretched to accommodate him and she savored the sense of fullness. They had been building to this moment since the night he saw her dance at the restaurant. Although, she admitted to herself she had been wanting this moment for much longer than that.

Slowly at first then faster, Aaron started thrusting in and out of Penelope. She rested her cheek on his pillow; her body rocking back and forth with each thrust. He alternated between slow, deep thrusts and faster, shallower thrusts. Her body quivered as the pleasure built. Unable to stop herself, she slipped a hand under her body and found her clit with her fingers. She rubbed and circled, pleasuring herself while he filled her. A cry escaped her – his name – when the sensations of her orgasm overcame her.

He pulled her back against him in a rough, deep thrust and growled her name as he came. A few more thrusts then he stilled and stroked her back. Both of them panted for breath. The scent of sex filled the room. Sated, they separated then cuddled together, exchanging kisses and caresses.

Aaron brushed tendrils from Penelope's face, leaning in for a kiss. "Wow," he murmured.

"Better than wow," she replied. She smiled. Sexually satisfied and drowsy, sleep threatened to overtake her. "Reality beats fantasy hands down."

"Mmm, hmmm." He wrapped his arms around her, brushed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p>Penelope woke with a start. Wrapped in tangled, damp sheets, she panted for breath. Her heart hammered in her chest as her pulse raced. The images still flashed in her mind and she buried her face in the pillow in an attempt to banish them. Aaron's scent filled her nostrils and she breathed deeply. She rolled over. He looked so peaceful and serene and she could see the rise and fall of his chest. Her hand shook as she hastily wiped away the tear trickling down her cheek. For a split second, she considered waking him in sensual manner but the images from the nightmare were too violent and gruesome. She was not really in the mood for that. Also, she didn't want to wake him from his obviously restful sleep. She kissed her fingertip, pressed that to his lips then carefully slipped from the bed. When he stirred, she stilled.<p>

Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, Garcia grabbed her glasses and slipped them on. She rifled through her bag and tugged on the maxi dress she'd packed. As quietly as she could, she crept from the bedroom and made her way to the living room. Even though she was awake and knew Hotch was safe and sound, her heart was still pounding from the dream. She needed to erase those images and knew the one thing she could turn to. The monitor of her laptop lent an eerie light to the living room as she pulled up the movie she wanted. Something to make her laugh but not something as madcap as the movie she'd been watching earlier. She found what she was looking for and smiled as she started it. Settling on the couch, she hugged a throw pillow and watched the story of Sugarpuss O'Shea and Bertram Potts unfold.

About halfway through the movie, Penelope heard the floorboard creak and looked up. Aaron stood in the doorway, struggling to put on his t-shirt. She smiled. He looked adorable with the sleep still in his eyes and his hair sticking out in every direction. A very different image from the one he presented every day at the office. She could grow accustomed to seeing this human side to him. When he dropped a hand to scratch his butt, she giggled softly.

Aaron settled on the sofa next to her, smothering a yawn with his hand before asking, "Weren't you watching _Bringing Up Baby_i earlier?"

"Yes, but I wanted something a little less madcap." She glanced at him.

He nodded. "So you went with Bertram and Sugarpuss." He draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward him. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Penelope blinked several times. "You're familiar with this movie?"

"Sure. Some people seem to think that _The Lady Eve_ is Stanwyck's best screwball comedy role, but I always thought this one was." He reached for her hand and wove his fingers between hers. "Sugarpuss is an outspoken, earthy woman who finds herself falling for the stodgy, straitlaced Potts. I have to confess, as a teenager, I envied him." He pointed to the screen. "Those legs, that mouth, the way she moves."

"You can't fault her performance of 'Drum Boogie' with the Dorsey Brothers." Penelope decided to test him.

"That's Gene Krupa, not the Dorseys." He arched a brow. "But you know that."

"You seem to know a lot about this movie, but how well versed are you in screwball comedies?"

Aaron chuckled. "Do you remember how much Gideon liked his Charlie Chaplin movies?"

She nodded.

"Well, let's just say I feel that way about screwball comedies. I mean, Chaplin has his charm and he made wonderfully funny movies, but there's just something about a screwball comedy done right. The classics like _Bringing Up Baby_, _Ball of Fire_ or _My Favorite Wife_."

"Okay, Mr. Screwball Fan, let's put your knowledge to the test." Penelope smiled. "You say Sugarpuss was Stanwyck's best screwball role, but would you say Sugarpuss is a better screwball heroine than someone like Nora Charles or Irene Bullock or Lucy Warriner?" She tilted her head and waited for his response

Aaron shook his head. "You can't compare them that way. That's apples to oranges. Nora was a wealthy married woman, similar to Lucy Warriner but different from the wealthy scatter-brained Irene Bullock, who was single. Nora and Lucy are the most similar, but even they had their differences. Plus, you forgot my two favorites, Irene Dunne's Ellen Arden and the Great Kate as Susan Vance." He chuckled. "Are you sure you really want to test my knowledge of screwball heroines, Penelope Garcia? You should know better than to interrogate a profiler."

Garcia laughed softly. "Perhaps." She closed her eyes. Sitting on the couch with him, watching the movie and discussing the merits of screwball heroines was going a long way toward banishing the nightmare images from her mind.

"Penelope?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you leave the bedroom? Do I snore or something?"

She shook her head then heaved a sigh. "I think this case got into my head and I had a nightmare. You were being chased by a man. Part of the time his face was Sanders, the guy we just caught, but part of the time it was Foyet's. And he caught you and I was doing everything I could to get the team to you but he kept moving you and you were hurt and I couldn't..."

"Shhh," he whispered, tilting her face up. "It's okay. I'm right here."

"I know." She nodded. "But I couldn't save you and I jolted awake. I needed to put the images out of my head."

He brushed a hint of a kiss across her lips. "You could have wakened me."

She smiled. "I know. I considered it but you looked so peaceful and serene and I knew you needed sleep." She shuddered. "Plus, those images don't exactly put you in the mood. I needed to laugh so I figured I'd come out here and watch a movie."

"You could have wakened me just to talk or cuddle, it didn't have to be about sex." He stroked her hand.

"I know, but let's face it, the pair of us? It would become about sex in a heartbeat, and I just, my mind couldn't deal with that at the moment."

"I understand." Aaron returned her smile. "You know what my favorite scene from this movie is?"

She shook her head. Something in the gleam in his eyes gave her a hint but she wanted him to show her.

"When she shows him what 'yum yum' is. Here's yum." He pressed a firm kiss to her lips. "Here's the other yum." He pressed a second kiss to her lips. "And here's yum yum." He claimed her mouth for an intensely passionate kiss.

When he started to pull back from the kiss, she slid a hand behind his head and initiated another kiss. Her tongue licked the seam of his lips then delved into his mouth. Several seconds later, he pulled back. "I thought you wanted to finish the movie," he murmured against her lips.

"I know how it ends."

He grinned at her. "It's been a while since I last saw it. Perhaps I want to see how it ends."

"Aaron Hotchner, you are being a tease." She stuck her bottom lip out in a mock pout.

Hotch cradled her cheeks in his hands, nibbled on her bottom lip then claimed her mouth in a kiss that left her breathless. "It's only teasing if I don't intend to follow through, remember?"

"Uh huh," she murmured.

"So I promise to make it up to you." He smiled at her.

Penelope cuddled against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm puzzled about something."

"Hmm?"

"You're a geek, a technical goddess really. I would think that your type of movie would be something modern, full of impressive CGI and other effects. Why classic movies? Why screwball comedies?"

She tilted her head back and smiled at him. "Don't go all profiler on me, but I'm going to answer your question with a question. Why do you like screwball comedies?"

"I like the expressiveness of the actors and actresses, the stories they tell with their words and their actions." He chuckled. "I get it now. As an actress, you appreciate that talent."

She nodded and smiled. "Give the profiler a gold star."

He grinned. "And let's not forget, they were given sharp, witty dialogue with a bit more bite and edge to it than typical romantic movies, like Nick and Nora Charles in the Thin Man movies. Opposites attracted like Sugarpuss and Bertram, the burlesque showgirl and the professor. Or uptight, by-the-book Ninotchka falling for easygoing playboy Leon. The quirky, fun character and the stodgy, straitlaced character." He kissed her forehead. "Like us."

Penelope sat up and turned to glare at him. "You're not stodgy, Hotch."

Hotch chuckled and glanced at her. "So, I'm 'Hotch' again?"

"When you talk like that you are." She scooted away from him, grabbed a throw pillow and stuffed it between them. "I can't believe you'd call yourself stodgy. Straitlaced maybe, okay definitely, but you're anything but stodgy. Stodgy people don't run triathlons or chase monsters or coach their kids' soccer teams."

He threw his head back and laughed then glanced at her. A wide smile covered his face. "You seem very intent on defending my honor, Penelope Garcia."

"And you seem very intent on maligning it, Aaron Hotchner." She stuck her tongue out at him then crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't see yourself the way the rest of us do."

He leaned over, stroked her arm with the backs of his fingers. "No, but I know I don't smile like I did years ago. And those infrequent times I do, my smile doesn't tend to reach my eyes. That's a bit stodgy, don't you think?"

She shook her head. "No, you have your reasons and your life has changed. Just because you don't smile every three seconds like some of us do does not make you stodgy. I might give you straitlaced, but I refuse to budge on stodgy."

Aaron chuckled. "Look at this, I have a beautiful blonde knight in shining armor, determined to defend my honor, even against myself."

"Don't be an ass, Aaron Hotchner. I just don't like to see you put yourself down."

"Penelope," he said, stroking the backs of his fingers along her arm. "I'm not putting myself down; I'm being realistic. The truth is that until my birthday, my life was in a rut and I had fallen into a routine. Sure, I had happy moments with Jack and he has his activities that were fun, but the day-to-day routine was a bit dull and stodgy." He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "I also know that I don't smile enough. I'm so busy being Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, the BAU Unit Chief chasing serial killers, that I forget to be Aaron Hotchner, single father and man who's finding himself more and more captivated by a certain beautiful woman."

She turned her head and stared at him. Her pulse began to accelerate.

"In the seven months or so since my birthday, I've smiled more than I have in the past three or four years. My routine changed. I have been playing a silly and fun game of 'Hide the Veil' with you. I've wracked my brain to make up excuses to take you in the field, just to have you near me. On the cases when I can't find even a hint of a justification to bring you with us, I'm talking to you on the phone. I've smiled every time I've found a plate of baked treats in my office. I've used every excuse to step out of my office just to see if you're in the bullpen, visiting with the others. I've walked the halls in hopes of seeing you there. Don't forget the nights I showed up at the restaurant just to watch you dance."

"What are you saying, Aaron?"

"I'm saying that your presence in my personal life is changing me, changing the dull routine." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "I like the changes I see and I don't want to go back. I can't go back." He ran his other hand through his already tousled hair. "Penelope, I had a hard time asking you to come to dinner tonight and this is ten times more difficult. I've bottled up my emotions for so long, since before Haley's death. I've kept them locked up in side since she left me and the team almost lost you."

Hotch closed his eyes. "When you were shot so soon after Haley leaving me, I, my world was turned upside down even more. Sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, then trying to find Battle, watching you and feeling utterly helpless to chase away that haunted look in your eyes. And then you met Kevin and I saw how happy you were. I'll admit to being jealous of him and of you. You seemed to have what I once had with Haley, and he, well, he had you.

"I slipped deeper and deeper into the SSA Hotchner persona, even when away from the office, as a defense mechanism to cope. And then Haley was gone, ripped from this world in front of all of us. It was the last straw for me." He turned his head and gazed at her, tears swimming in his eyes. "I was starting to forget how to live, even though I knew I needed to be here for Jack. I was SSA Aaron Hotchner all the time and Jack's dad some of the time, but somewhere in there I lost myself. I lost Aaron."

Aaron looked away, exhaled through his mouth then returned his gaze to her. "All these moments with you are helping me find myself again," he whispered.

Penelope stared at him, unsure of what to say or do. She acted on instinct, freeing her hand from his then climbing into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, cradled his head to her chest and rocked. Simply rocked back and forth with him in her arms while he cried. They sat there, him with his arms wrapped around her waist and her cradling him to her, until the TV screen went black and left them in a darkened room.

He eased away from her, leaning over to turn on small lamp on the end table. In the dim light, she could see when he turned back to face her.

Garcia took a deep breath. She knew what she wanted to do, just as she knew doing it was a huge emotional risk. But if being shot by Battle had taught her anything, it was to live life while you had the chance. She swallowed and stared into those beautiful eyes the shade of whiskey.

Resting her palms on his cheek, she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. She pulled back and bit her bottom lip, worrying it with her teeth.

"Penelope, what is it?"

_One life, Penelope Garcia. One life._ "I…"She closed her eyes briefly then reopened them. "I think I love you, Aaron Hotchner," she whispered, the words tumbling out of her in a rush.

He cupped her cheeks between his palms. "Good. Because I know I love you, Penelope Garcia."

"No teasing?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "No teasing. I don't know exactly when I started caring so much, but I know there have been moments when I wanted, well, I don't know exactly what I wanted. I just knew I wanted something with you." He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "And there was Haley and Kevin and Haley's death and the situation with Emily and your situation with Kevin, and there always seemed to be something. Maybe it started when we saw your performance in the play. I know seeing that side of you opened my eyes to the depths hidden in Penelope Garcia."

Brushing her hair back, he continued. "But then I saw you dance, and you looked at me. Not in the same way you looked at the others in the restaurant. You really saw me, saw something more, and you tied that veil around my head. Then I came in the next day to find the cake. A German chocolate cake, and I didn't recall mentioning that it was my favorite cake, but somehow you knew. I don't know how you knew, but you did and you baked my favorite flavor of cake for me." He paused and stared up at the ceiling. "I know none of this makes sense, but I don't want it to make sense. I just want to live in the moment, to share that moment with you and with Jack and just see where it takes us."

"I'd like that. No expectations, no demands?"

He shook his head then flashed a cheeky grin at her. "Maybe demands, as in sexual demands."

She gave him a mock glare then smiled. "I think I can manage to give you a few sexual demands."

"As you wish," he murmured.

"Really? You're going to quote _The Princess Bride_ in your declaration of love?"

Aaron shrugged then grinned at her. "Why not?"

"Okay." She tilted her head to consider him a moment. "Then I have my first sexual demand."

"So soon?" He rested his hands on her shoulders then slid them down to cup her breasts. His thumbs brushed back and forth over her nipples, and he smirked when the buds hardened under his touch.

"Uh huh. You're making it hard for me to think." She tried to bat his hands away but he captured her wrists behind her back, holding them with one hand while he tweaked her nipples with the other one. "Aaron," she purred, arching toward him.

"So, what's this demand of yours?" He nuzzled her neck, nibbled at her jaw line.

"I want to resume what I started earlier."

"Oh."

She laughed softly. "Speechless, Aaron?"

He nodded.

"Well, then I'm going to take that as a yes." She moved his hands and eased off his lap. In a slow, teasing manner, she slid the straps of her maxi dress down her arms then pushed the dress over her hips and dropped it to the floor. She kicked it away and stood naked before him. Grabbing a cushion from the sofa and setting it on the floor, between his feet, she settled in a kneeling position on her knees. "I want to see you, Aaron, all of you."

"My scars," he whispered.

She touched her bullet wound. "We both have these battle wounds. They are a testament to our will to survive." She slid her other hand under his t-shirt, stroking her fingertips over his abdomen. "They didn't beat us. They didn't win. Don't let them, whoever they are, interfere with our moment."

In a swift move, he leaned forward, grasped her chin between his fingers and devoured her mouth in a heated kiss. "You're right," he said after he pulled back from the kiss. "It's just us, no one else here in this moment. No one and nothing to interfere with _our_ moment."

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Then he stood and eased his pajama bottoms down over his hips and let them fall to the floor. He watched her, standing naked before her.

Penelope lifted her hand and wrapped her fingers around his erection. She loved the feel of his shaft against her palm, the slide of skin on skin. She didn't even let go when he sat back down. Up and down the length of him, she moved her hand, her fingers wrapped tightly around him.

"I don't know where you learned that and I don't even care who taught you, but I seriously need to consider sending them a thank you letter someday." He moaned when she tightened her grip a bit more. "You stroke a cock with a man's grip and it's unbelievable how good it feels."

She chuckled. "That's nothing compared to this." She moved forward and took him into her mouth, sucking deeply as she took him completely in her mouth. Up and down the length of his cock. In and out of her mouth.

He let out a long moan and dug his fingers into the sofa cushions on either side of him. When she focused her attentions around the head of his cock then licked the underside with the flat of her tongue, he shuddered. Every sound he made elicited a response from her.

Her pussy grew wetter and wetter as she kept going down on him. Just when she was about to reach her own breaking point, he wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head back.

"This feels good. No, it feels great, but I really want to be inside you right now. Please."

She nodded. In a single fluid movement, she rose from her kneeling position. Then she straddled his hips. "Hold your cock until I position myself then guide me."

Aaron swallowed then nodded. He watched her lower her body until the tip of his cock rested just inside her. The anticipation of filling her, the memory of the sensations from earlier that night made him twitch. In one swift motion, she lowered herself and took his cock inside her pussy, balls deep. And then she did something that caused him to drop his head back against the back of the sofa and murmur a litany of profanity – she clenched around him while she slid him out of her until just the tip remained inside her.

Her throaty laughter made him shiver. "Someone likes that," she purred. And she did it again – the swift drop until he was buried deep inside her and the slow squeeze as she lifted her body up. She repeated the move a few more times when began riding his cock and undulating her hips.

He'd never felt anything like this and he stared at her, watching her. He recognized the movements for what they were – dance moves, rolls of her hips and her pelvis. Not one to miss out on the action, he lifted his hands and cupped her breasts. He caught her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers then began to exert pressure, slowly pinching them.

Her gasp made him smile. "And someone likes that," he said. He lifted his gaze and watched her as he released her nipples then pinched them again. She bucked against him and he chuckled. "You're a sexy temptress, Penelope."

She rested her hands on his shoulders and rode him, faster and faster, picking up the pace from the earlier slower tempo she'd set.

He gave her nipples another pinch then released them. He thrust the fingers of his left hand in her hair, cupping her nape to pull her face to his for a long, heated kiss. While distracting her with the kiss, he slipped his right hand between them, seeking and finding her clit with his fingers. He decided to experiment and tried the pinching movement on her clit.

She cried out into the kiss and ground her pelvis against his hand. He alternated between rubbing and circling her clit with the occasional pinch.

He turned his head and pulled away from the kiss, panting for breath. "I'm not going to last much longer," he said, gritting his teeth to hold off his climax a little bit longer.

"Me neither," Penelope replied. She cried out his name, sank her nails into his shoulder. He pinched her clit, released it then pinched it again.

Unintelligible cries tumbled from her lips. Her body shuddered and her pussy clenched around his cock. The sensations caused by her body's reaction to her orgasm sent him over the edge.

He buried his face against her neck and bit her throat. The intensity of his climax stunned him; the pleasure coursing through him and leaving him breathless. He held his breath for a few seconds before thrusting up into her body several times. He groaned her name and gently kissed the area where seconds earlier he'd sunk in his teeth.

Arms wrapped around her, Aaron struggled to catch his breath. Penelope collapsed against him and he slowly rocked back and forth. She occasionally shuddered and he smiled, knowing the gentle rocking motion brought her more pleasure. He finally stilled then reached for her chin.

He stared at her, savoring her flushed cheeks, her ragged breathing, the hint of perspiration around her hairline. She'd never looked sexier. "If I were to die this very second, I would die an ecstatic man."

She gave a feeble punch to his shoulder. "Don't you dare die on me, Aaron Hotchner. You don't rock a girl's world like that then die right afterwards. It's rude."

A quiet laugh escaped him. "I'm not dead, but I'm definitely exhausted after that."

"Uh huh." A hint of a smile curved her lips upward. "That was fucking amazing," she whispered. "Promise me we can do that again sometime. Just not right now."

He kissed her, a tender joining of lips. "I'd like that." He brushed tendrils of hair from her damp cheek. "Let's go back to the bedroom and cuddle."

"Okay, but you might have to carry me or drag me. I feel the orgasm sleepies coming on."

Aaron chuckled softly. "Orgasm sleepies?"

"Uh huh." She yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "One good, kick-ass orgasm like that and I'm out for the night." She offered him a sleepy smile. "Like the other night after phone sex with you." She snapped her fingers. "Bam! Out like a light the moment I hung up, rolled over and turned out the light."

Hotch nudged her off his lap, grabbed their clothes then led her back to the bedroom. He stifled a yawn and smiled to himself since he now seemed to have a case of the orgasm sleepies. Cuddled up together on his bed, he listened to her drift to sleep before finally succumbing himself.


	5. Penelope's Candy Shop

Penelope woke with a start. Her sleep mask was missing. Not immediately recognizing her surroundings, she sat up in a rush. A quick glance down revealed she wore nothing. No pajamas, no nightgown, nothing. She fumbled for her glasses, shoved them on then stared at the unfamiliar furniture around her. The memory of the night before came flooding back and her eyes widened. The open closet door revealed dark, tailored suits. "Oh boy," she murmured. She pinched herself then winced at the pain. "This is not a dream. Penelope Garcia, you are not dreaming. You've gone and slept with your boss." Her cheeks grew hot as the mental images of all that she had done with Aaron Hotchner filled her mind.

She then recalled the conversation that led up to their last intimate moment. No, it was more than just an intimate moment. That was an inferno of heat they generated in Hotch's living room. She threw back the covers and stared at her nakedness. "I cannot believe I'm naked in Hotch's bed. This has to be a dream." She pinched herself again, harder this time. "Ow!" she hissed. Nope, not a dream. "Which means it wasn't a dream..." she whispered.

"When he said he loved you," Aaron finished the sentence for her. He was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. A satisfied smirk on his face. "Not a dream, my lovely Penelope. Not a dream at all."

Penelope let out a little shriek and tried to cover herself with her arms and hands. She stared at him, still stunned to find herself here.

He crossed the room and moved her arms. His fingertips trailed over her bare skin. "God, you look like temptation incarnate sitting there. Your hair tousled from sleep. A hint of a flush to your cheeks and chest. Bare skin just begging to be stroked and caressed."

She swallowed. "Maybe you should pinch me to be sure. I've been known to have some very elaborate dreams and when I woke I was pretty sure I'd just felt something."

Aaron chuckled, a deep throaty sound that sent a shiver of delight down Garcia's spine. "Pretty Penelope, if I pinch you, we will get distracted and that might lead to a certain little guy finding out what adults do when they are in the mood."

She let out another shriek and whipped the covers back over her body. Penelope waved a hand in the general direction of her bag. "The dress from last night. It covers me enough."

He laughed again, retrieved her dress and handed it to her. One hand propped on the bed beside her, he leaned over and kissed her. "Just so you know, both Hotchner men are inordinately pleased that you are still here this morning. Jack is drawing cupcakes, determined to come up with just the right decorations. His father is wishing he had you alone for at least an hour, because showering with you is sorely tempting him."

Penelope smiled.

A half-smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "Make that two hours so we can get dirty then clean up the mess." He pressed his lips to hers, holding the contact for several seconds. "Alas, I have promised young Jack some blueberry pancakes."

"Mmmm, that sounds delicious." She slid from under the covers and slipped her maxi dress over her head. When she pulled it down, she found him staring at her. "Tell me you have _real_ maple syrup. None of that artificially flavored crap."

"Uh huh." He nodded. His gaze followed her as she crossed the room to retrieve her hairbrush from her bag. Hotch watched her brush her hair, admiring the way her breasts lifted when she pulled her hair into a makeshift ponytail. She met his gaze in the mirror and her shy smile elicited a soft groan from him. He wanted to tumble her back onto the bed and discover all the spots that made her purr. "I'll see you in the kitchen." He turned and strode from the room before he acted on his impulses.

When Penelope wandered into the kitchen, Jack hopped off the chair and ran toward her. "Aunt Penelope!" He hugged her then showed her the pictures he'd carried with him. "Can we make cupcakes like these?"

She knelt down and looked over the pictures then nodded. "Easy peasy, Jack. I brought food coloring so we could make different colors of frosting."

"Yay!" The boy jumped up and down then scurried back to his seat at the table.

Aaron smiled at her across the room and mouthed, "Thank you."

She returned his smile.

"Aunt Penelope?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" Jack asked.

Penelope stopped. Her gaze flitted between Jack and Aaron. "Why do you ask, Jack?"

"Because when I have a nightmare, I go sleep with Daddy in his room."

Hotch pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at Garcia's stunned expression. "She did, buddy, but she's better now."

Jack nodded sagely. "Daddy's really good at chasing away the bad monsters, isn't he?"

This time, Hotch choked on his laughter as her cheeks turned a bright crimson.

She shoved her glasses up and swallowed. "Yes, he is, Jack." She glared at Aaron over the boy's head then smirked at him. "He is so good at chasing away the monsters that I know if I have another nightmare, he'll whip out his weapon and chase them away again."

Aaron stopped mid-flip and stared at her, ignoring the pancake that tumbled to the griddle in a broken mess. When she arched her brow at him, he dropped his gaze to the griddle and began to chuckle. He'd have to come up with something to get even, some sensual torture that would leave her breathless. He loved to see her flushed and breathless. _Down, Hotchner, down boy. Focus on the pancakes._

Breakfast was full of laughter and fun, and the interaction between Penelope and Jack pleased him. He'd felt a secret thrill when Jack had turned to Penelope and asked her to cut his pancakes and she'd cut the pancake into bite-sized triangles and squares. He could tell his son loved the extra attention from her. Jack peppered her with questions about cupcakes. How to make them, how to frost them, how long they had to wait before they could frost them, what colors could they use to frost them. Question after question and she answered each question as it came.

Following breakfast, Hotch helped his son dress then read to him while Garcia showered. He looked up from the book when she walked in the room. Dressed in a bright pink cotton top with jeans that did nothing to hide her curves, she looked almost innocent with her hair in braids and a bare amount of makeup. She slipped on her apron and tied it in the front. When she looked up and met his gaze, her smile made his pulse begin to race.

"Daddy, you have to finish the story." Jack poked him in the ribs with an elbow and Aaron chuckled at his son.

He resumed reading to Jack, listening to the sounds of her going through the cabinets searching for what she needed. He heard the solid thunk of bowls being set on the counter, the soft clatter of measuring spoons inside a glass measuring cup, the _whoosh_ of the refrigerator doors opening. Just above all that, he heard Penelope humming. He strained to hear what she was humming but couldn't make it out.

Jack poked him in the ribs again. "Dad!"

In playful retaliation, Aaron tickled Jack's side and smiled as his son dissolved into giggles and squirmed. Hotch closed the book and focused his attention on tickling the boy, who shrieked and wiggled, trying to get out of his father's reach.

"Aunt Penelope! Help!" Jack laughed and tried to get away from his dad.

"Aunt Penelope to the rescue," she said, right before her fingers found Aaron's ticklish spot on his ribs.

He released his hold on Jack and tried to get away from Penelope's fingers. His laughter filled the room and for a brief moment, her fingers stilled. Then she renewed her attack on his sides. "Penelope Garcia, I'm going to get you for this," he said between bouts of laughter.

"I'd like to see you try." She laughed then stepped away from the couch.

Aaron rose from the sofa and spun to face her, a mischievous grin on his face.

The hint of predator hunting prey in his eyes made Penelope shiver in anticipation. She imagined what it would be like to see that in his eyes when they were alone and almost as quickly as the thought came into her mind she banished it. Trying to judge which way he'd turn, she fled down the hall toward the master bedroom. She heard Jack yell, "Get her, Dad!" and laughed at the fickle loyalty of a young child. When she ran into the bedroom, she realized her mistake. Right on her heels were Aaron and Jack. One moving stealthily, keeping his body between her and the door; the other clapping and jumping up and down, the sounds of his childish glee filling the room.

Aaron caught her with her back against the bed. His fingers found trailed down the side of her breasts pausing for a split second before moving toward her torso. Penelope let out a squeal of laughter when he found her most ticklish spots along her waist. She squirmed against him and he sucked in his breath and paused then renewed his ticklish assault on her. They tumbled to the bed and wrestled one another while Jack clapped and giggled and cheered on his father.

Hotch pinned Garcia, captured her wrists in one hand and held them over her head. He alternated between tickling her and stroking her. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Aaron," she whispered.

He smirked and pressed his pelvis closer. His mouth hovered above hers for a second then he closed the distance for a kiss.

"Ewww, Dad. Why are you kissing Aunt Penelope? You'll get girl cooties!"

Penelope began giggling before breaking away from the kiss. "Got a problem with girl cooties, Hotch?"

He shook his head. "And later, I'll prove how much I enjoy girl cooties. Faster than a Hotch rocket." He winked then resumed tickling her with a vengeance.

Garcia shrieked, thrashed about in an effort to deflect Hotch's assault. "Stop!" She shrieked again. "Hotch, stop!" When he continued, she tried to roll to get away from him. "Hotch, damn it. If you don't stop, I'm going to fucking piss myself."

Aaron's hands stilled immediately. Penelope gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Behind her hand, she muttered, "Oh God, Aaron, I'm so sorry."

He started to chuckle then rolled off her to lay on his back, laughing heartily. Turning his head, he looked at her. "In one fell swoop, you taught my son not one, not two, but let's say two and a half profane terms."

"Daddy, what's piss?"

Penelope squeezed her eyes shut and placed her hands on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Aaron," she whispered a second apology.

"Well, buddy, it's a term that is inappropriate in certain company." Aaron sat upright and smiled at Jack.

Jack furrowed his brow. "What?"

Penelope pushed herself up on her elbows. "Baby, it's a term Aunt Penelope used because she was desperate. I should have said 'pee' instead."

"Oh, okay," Jack replied. "Can we bake cupcakes now?"

Garcia cast a sidelong glance at Hotch then nodded. "Sure, baby. You go on into the kitchen and I'll be there in a minute." She watched Jack leave the room then turned to Aaron.

He placed his finger on her lips. "Shh, I'm sure he's heard worse somewhere else. And if not, I'll know who to blame the first time he says 'fucking,' most likely in the presence of his aunt or grandparents." He cradled her cheek. "Fortunately, his mind is on cupcakes."

She sighed. "Still, I, oh Hotch…"

Hotch kissed her. Resting his forehead against her temple, he murmured, "Penelope, you're making too much out of this. I'm not worried about it. These things happen." He kissed her again, a groan escaping him when she deepened the kiss. The kiss ended and he cupped the back of her head. "Make it up to me later. Show me your definition of 'fucking,' he purred.

"I think I should get in the kitchen before we get distracted and he discovers my definition of 'fucking,'" she replied. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips then dashed from the room.

Aaron sprawled on his bed and stared at the ceiling. A smile slowly played across his face as he considered how this weekend was proceeding.

* * *

><p>The next few hours passed in a blur of flour fights, laughter, and cupcake disasters and successes. Penelope had snapped a few surreptitious pics of Hotch wearing flour in his hair and down the front of his shirt and she caught him taking photos of the flour hand prints he left on the back pocket of her jeans. While the cupcakes cooled, Penelope whipped up her buttercream frosting and let Jack decide which colors he wanted. She watched Aaron sweep up the collateral damage from their flour fight and smiled.<p>

A hint of a smile on his lips, he hummed tunelessly to the song playing softly on the radio. His brow was free of the perpetual frowns he wore at work. She could grow accustomed to seeing him like this, relaxed and stress-free. She understood why he seemed so different at work but that didn't stop her from wishing the others could see him like this. Or maybe they had on the various trips out in the field when they went out after a case was finished. A blush crept over her cheeks as she recalled dancing with Aaron the last time she'd been with them on a case.

He turned and watched her, a slow smile spreading over his face. Given his expression, she wondered if he knew what she was thinking about. She turned back to mixing the frosting, staring intently at the bowl. Garcia jumped when his arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled her ear.

"You're blushing," he said. "What are you thinking about?"

"The last time I went out in the field."

"Mmm hmm," he murmured. "What in particular?"

"What happened in my room."

His deep chuckle sent a shiver through her. "I can still taste you on my lips."

"Aaron!" she hissed. "Little pitchers, big ears."

"This from the woman who probably taught him 'damn it,' 'piss,' and 'fucking' this morning." Hotch laughed, hugging her closer. "At least he cannot read my mind right now."

Penelope dropped the utensils in the bowl of frosting with a clatter then turned in his arms. "Aaron Hotchner!"

He grinned at her. "Hmm?"

"Behave!"

"Admit it, Penelope, you're enjoying this." He leaned closer. "You know that I'm thinking lascivious thoughts about you, about what I'd like to do later. About what I hope to do the minute Jack heads outside to play."

"Hotch!" She felt her chest start to grow warm. Penelope buried her face against Hotch's chest.

He grasped her chin and tilted her head back. Their gazes met and locked. He smiled then placed an almost chaste kiss on her lips. "How long before we can frost the cupcakes? He's a bit anxious because he wants to decorate the cupcakes but I know we need to let them cool."

"They still need time or else the frosting will melt right off them."

Hotch nodded, grinned. "Good. I have a plan. Finish making the frosting. I'll be back as quickly as I can."

Garcia watched him leave before turning back to the frosting. She gave it a taste-test. The perfect blend of flavors – she tasted the butter, the vanilla and a hint of cream. With cling film, she covered the bowl then placed it in the refrigerator. She glanced around for Hotch. Not finding him, she wandered into the bedroom and dumped her bag on the bed. She stared at the things she'd shoved in the bag the previous night.

"Just in case." Penelope pinched herself again. "Ouch! Not a dream." She stared at her favorite sex toys – the silver bullet she'd used during their phone sex and a pink vibrator. When Aaron's arms slid around her waist, Garcia jumped and let out a shriek.

"These look interesting." He nuzzled her neck. "Is that the bullet from our phone conversation?" he asked, reaching out to touch it.

"Yes." She watched his fingers stroke it, caressing it in an almost reverent manner. When he stroked his fingertips along her arm, she shivered.

"And the other? Is it, by any chance, the vibrator mentioned in the conversation?"

"Yes," she whispered. His fingertips were leaving a trail of sensation in their wake. From her palm to the crook of her elbow, up to her earlobe and jaw line.

"Jack's outside, playing with the kids next door." He slid his other hand up to cup her breast.

"What if he comes running in?" She moaned softly when his thumb and forefinger closed around her nipple.

"I considered that." He moved his hand down, slipping a few fingers under the waistband of her jeans. "I had a plan in mind when I came in here, but your toy gives me a better idea."

She dropped her head back on his shoulder, shivering when he unzipped her jeans. Her breathing became more erratic and she covered his hand with hers, guiding his hand into her panties. "Touch me, Aaron."

He purred in her ear and pushed his hand lower. His fingers brushed her labia then slid around her clit. Never touching her clit directly, he moved his fingers back and forth on either side of the sensitive bud. "You're so wet, Penelope. Do you know what it does to me, knowing you're wet and ready?" He pressed against her, rubbed his erection between her buttocks.

Penelope shuddered and pressed back. She smiled when he groaned then rocked her pelvis, grinding against his shaft.

"Oh God, Penelope. I, if you keep that up, my plan will change," he groaned.

"Tell me your plan," she said. Caught in his sensual web, she couldn't think of anything she'd refuse him in that moment. She wanted him, wanted whatever he offered.

She heard him take a deep breath before replying, "I want to see you get yourself off, so…" He paused then continued, "So, I intended to come in here and suggest a mutual masturbation quickie."

Penelope's throaty laugh filled the room. "Someone remembers how I told him he'd have to tell me what he wants."

Aaron nodded. "Uh huh. I want to watch you fuck yourself with that vibrator then you can, um, watch me."

She laughed again. "You can tell me what you want me to do to myself but you have a hard time telling me what you're going to do to yourself?" She pressed back against him. "Say it, Aaron. Tell me you're going to stroke your cock."

He nipped her neck. "Minx!"

"Say it."

Aaron cleared his throat a few times then sighed. "I know my face is crimson right now." He laughed, a nervous forced sound.

"Say it, Aaron. Tell me you're going to stroke your cock and make yourself come for me," she purred.

"I'm going to stroke my cock and come for you," he whispered. He groaned when she nudged his hand down further. The tip of his middle finger circled the opening of her slit. "That's if I don't end up throwing you on the bed and fucking you senseless."

Penelope hummed then moaned when his finger dipped inside her. "I want to show you what I do when I get myself off. I can tell you that I'm thinking about you. The way you wear a suit. The way you stride through the BAU like you own it, as the pack alpha claiming his territory. Occasionally, thoughts of your stern looks make me hot and bothered. There are days when you have that look on your face and I have to press my legs together because I'm wet in a heartbeat and…"She broke off with a gasp as he moved the tip of his finger in and out of her.

"Tell me more, Penelope."

"Those are the days I want you to come into my office, lock the door, then bend me over my desk and just rut with me. No sweet words or tender caresses, just hot, wild fucking."

"Oh God, Penelope. That visual…" He slid his hand out of her panties and shoved her jeans and panties down her legs in a swift move. "Don't stop."

"Then there are the times when I want to surprise you in your office. Hide under your desk and wait for you to settle before unzipping your pants and sucking you off, wondering what you'll do if someone walks in and you need to keep it together. Do you stop me with a hand on my head or do you let me continue?"

"It depends on who it is," he whispers. He slides his hand under her shirt and unhooks her bra. "I want to see all of you."

Penelope turns, slips off her shirt and her bra. "Suppose it's Rossi."

"I'd have you continue, unless I'm on the verge of coming." He flashed a wry grin at her. "Then I'd yell at him to leave before having you finish the job."

She shoved aside the items from her bag. All of them with the exception of the pink vibrator. She climbed on the bed, reclined on the pillows then met his gaze. Never breaking eye contact, she nudged the tip inside her pussy.

"Show me, Penelope." He stripped off his t-shirt in a rush then began working the button of his jeans.

She turned on the toy and pressed it inside her, adjusting it to rest the ridged area on her clit. Penelope sucked in a sharp breath, closing her eyes while adjusting to the sensations and finding the right rhythm. Opening her eyes, she watched Hotch shimmy off his jeans and boxers. She licked her lips at the sight of his hand wrapped around his cock. She knew the feel and the taste of him and a moan escaped her.

"Tell me more, Penelope," he murmured, walking to the side of the bed and staring at her.

"There have been times when I've wondered about joining the Mile High Club with you after a case. In the galley, wedged in tightly, probably in some awkward position that ironically pushes your cock even more deeply inside my cunt. It doesn't matter how we make it work, we just do. We fuck to relieve tension, to share this semi-private moment, savoring the thrill of the potential of being caught." She bit at her bottom lip with her teeth then let out a long groan as she thrust her toy in and out. Finding the right rhythm, she felt her body building up to that moment of release.

"The Mile High Club, you say?" He chuckled. "I wouldn't mind christening the plane with you."

She watched his hand, mesmerized by the sight of him stroking the length of his cock. Penelope sucked in a deep breath and held it a few seconds, savoring the rush of sensations. She exhaled, panted for a few breaths. "When I'm at this, this point…" She let out a moan and shuddered. "All I can see is you. I have almost from the first day I saw you."

Aaron stilled his hand and stared at her. Her words left him stunned. Had she really fantasized about him that long? What about the flirtation with Derek or her relationship with Kevin? His thoughts were interrupted by the noises she made and he absently resumed stroking his cock.

She let out a sharp cry, moaned his name then rode her toy. Her back arched, she grabbed a breast with her free hand, pinching and pulling the nipple. Watching her ride the pleasure of her orgasm spurred him on, and he pulled with a harder, firmer grip.

He dropped his head back and closed his eyes. In his mind he visualized Penelope, just as she'd been minutes earlier on the bed. Rocking and shuddering from pleasure. The sensation of lips closing around the head of his cock made him jerk in surprise. He opened his eyes then moved his head to gaze down at her. Never stopping the rhythm of his hand, he watched her licking and teasing the head of his cock.

"Penelope," he groaned. "Oh God," he moaned when she sucked his head inside her mouth, her tongue teasing the underside. The rush of sensations left him weak-kneed and she covered his hand with her own. The pleasure of her mouth sucking while their joined hands stroked left him breathless. He thrust into the circle of their fingers, pushing the head between her lips until he was spent.

Aaron dropped to the bed beside her. He rolled her onto her back and covered her body with his. Capturing her lips in a deep kiss, he tasted himself. He wanted more and trailed kisses down her chest to her stomach and lower. Nudging her legs apart with his arms, he spread her open to his view with his fingers.

"Aaron," she panted. Her fingers slipped through his hair.

He licked her clit then sucked it into his mouth. He kissed it, teasing it with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it. Alternating between licking the bud with the flat of his tongue to sucking on it, he savored the sensations of her fingers tugging on his hair then her hand on the back of his head pressing him closer. When she moaned his name then began to quiver, he sucked her clit between his lips. Her slick essence covered his face. He eased her down then left a trail of kisses up her body until he covered her mouth with his.

Penelope tasted herself on his lips. It felt so natural to share this with him. Natural, unforced and hot as hell. Only the shriek of children at play kept her from reaching between their bodies and stroking his cock to hardness again. She wanted him with a fierce, nearly desperate hunger.

He buried his face against her neck and they lay there, the only noise their ragged breathing and the occasional noise from outside. "As much as I hate to say this," he murmured against her skin, "we should get dressed."

She nodded, feeling no motivation to move. "I've already taught him enough adult stuff today." She smiled.

"I'm not ready to explain what Daddy and Aunt Penelope are doing." He lifted his head and grinned. "At least not to him. On the other hand, talking dirty to you is a different story."

"Oh really?" She arched her brow. "I had to pull it out of you earlier. You blushed when I pushed you to tell me you were going to stroke your cock. How do you plan to talk dirty to me?"

"I'll get you to give me lessons." He pressed a quick, firm kiss to her lips. "You're quite adept at it."

In a single, fluid move, he rolled off her and rose from the bed. She turned her head and watched him retrieve his clothes. The man had a fine ass and sexy legs, attributes she appreciated. After he dressed, she moved off the bed and slowly slipped into her clothing. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. This one a tender, sweet kiss full of promise.


	6. Penelope's Got Another Secret

Aaron opened his eyes. Next to him slept Penelope. He smiled to himself, recalling their weekend so far. The joyous moments they shared with Jack combined with the sensual moments of intimacy they shared alone left him feeling more satisfied than he had felt in years. Not to mention how stress-free he felt. A few times Penelope had taken him by surprise, but he didn't mind those moments of surprise.

She looked beautiful, lying next to him, her face peaceful in sleep, bathed in moonlight. He trailed a fingertip down her cheek. In this light, her skin resembled fine alabaster.

He brushed his lips down the trail he'd made with his fingertip then placed a feather-light kiss to the corner of her mouth. When she opened her eyes, blinked sleepily at him several times, he smiled at her. "I'm a bad man for disturbing your beauty sleep."

Penelope yawned then returned his smile. "I forgive you, especially if you have some sensually wicked intent in mind."

Aaron groaned when her fingers wrapped around the shaft of his cock. "I think you're the one with the nefarious intentions. Are you trying to corrupt me?"

"Can you be corrupted, Agent Hotchner?" She stroked him, sliding her hand up and down.

"In the right hands, I believe I can be," he teased. When she tightened her grip, he sucked in his breath. "And I think you definitely have that capability." He reached over to cup her breast, thumbing her nipple then leaning down to suck on it. He then blew on it and savored the sounds she made in response.

Intent on further arousing her, he slid his other hand between them to the juncture of her legs. When he teased her clit with his fingertip, her breathy whisper of his name elicited a smirk. He groaned at her sensual retaliation – stroking his cock while her other hand cupped and massaged his balls.

Hotch released her breast and lifted that hand to cup her cheek. He moved in for a kiss, claiming her mouth. His tongue slipped between her lips, tentative at first then bolder as she opened her mouth wider. He lifted his head and stared down at her. "Have you ever made love in the moonlight, Penelope?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like to make love in the moonlight?"

Penelope nodded.

"Your fair skin is almost translucent, like beautiful alabaster, in this light," he said, stroking his fingers along her cheek and her jaw. "I want to both worship you and defile you at the same time. To lie here, staring at you illuminated in the moonlight, touching you tenderly. Then to pin your wrists on either side of your face, possess you, fuck you until you're panting for breath and begging me for release."

"You're quite the poet, Aaron," she moaned.

"Roll over," he ordered in a hushed tone.

Penelope rolled to her other side and waited with her eyes closed.

Aaron brushed aside her hair, kissed the back of her neck. The scrape of his teeth as he nibbled elicited sighs and groans from her. He sank his teeth into her shoulder at the same time as he pressed his pelvis against, grinding his cock between her buttocks. "Touch yourself, Penelope." His breath fanned her skin, and she shivered.

Without hesitation, she obeyed him. Starting with her breasts, she palmed them then tweaked her nipples, which caused her to buck against him. She slid her left hand lower, slipped it between her legs. Pushing her first two fingers between her labia, she stroked her clit in the barest of touches. Then she pressed harder, stroking in first one direction then the other.

He continued to nip and kiss her nape and her shoulders, lifting her left leg to curl it back over his legs, exposing her. Covering her hand with his, he exerted extra pressure on her fingers. He hummed his appreciation of all the little noises she made. Those sounds aroused him, better than any other aphrodisiac except the taste of her. He wanted to slide inside her, just to hear the noises she'd make.

When he nudged her fingers toward her slit, she resisted. "No."

"Why not?" he whispered in her ear.

"Because I…"

"Tell me, Penelope," he ordered, curious to hear why she resisted.

"Because I don't want to…"

"Tell me the reason, Penelope."

"I love the sensation of your cock stretching me after that first thrust. If you finger me, it stretches me and lessens those sensations."

Her blunt answer surprised and aroused him. The thought of filling her pussy with a single, hard thrust thrilled him and he wanted it now.

"Roll onto your hands and knees," he murmured.

She acquiesced and he stared at her heart-shaped ass.

He stroked one cheek then the other. With his fingertips, he stroked the join of her thighs and buttocks. He smiled when she rocked back. With the edge of his hand, he stroked from her clit to her slit. She was wet and ready, and he positioned the head of his cock at her slit. In one swift movement, he thrust into her, burying himself balls deep inside her. He let his head fall back. The tight grip of her body on his shaft felt so damned good.

She moaned his name and rocked, pulling away from him then pressing back. He remained still, allowing her to control the pace for several strokes.

Then he gripped her hips and set a faster rhythm. In long, deep thrusts, he claimed her body. He watched her ball her hands into fists in the sheets. From his vantage point, he could see his cock, slick from her essence, moving in and out of her. He growled his pleasure.

"Harder," she moaned.

With a second growl, he fulfilled her request. He gripped her tighter and sank his nails into her skin as he pounded in and out of her. He moved faster, almost animalistic in his rutting. Aaron wanted to leave a mark, claim her as his property. This fierce desire was new to him and he growled her name.

When her pussy started clenching around his shaft, he wanted to roar his pleasure. Only the presence of his son a few rooms away kept him quiet. But those noises she made sufficed. Over and over, she said his name. He smirked at the way she met him thrust for thrust. Her enthusiastic response pushed him closer to his climax.

She let out a long moan and he savored the sensation of her muscles gripping him. Her orgasm pushed him to the edge of his own.

The shrill ring of his cell stopped him short. A string of profanity tumbled from his lips as he stilled. She let out a disappointed moan and he wanted to echo it. Holding her against him, he covered her body with his and reached for the phone. When he saw the name on the caller ID, he muttered another string of profane words.

"What?" he growled into the phone.

"I think from that response and your heavy breathing, I must have interrupted something," Rossi replied at the other end. The hint of laughter in his voice irritated Hotch.

"As a matter of fact, you did, Dave. I take it you have a damn good reason to be calling at three fucking o'clock in the morning," Aaron snarled.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I was calling to warn you that JJ will be calling you any minute. There's a case in LA, and they want us out there immediately." Rossi paused then continued in a softer tone. "I'm really sorry, Aaron. Especially since I can guess what I've just interrupted."

"Fuck!" Aaron muttered. He uttered the word a second time when he heard the beep of another call coming in. "I'll talk to you later, Dave. I think this is JJ calling." He hung up without waiting for Rossi's response and answered the incoming call. "Hotchner," he said, gritting his teeth when Penelope moved. He wanted to finish what they started, needed to finish what they started, but knew he would go unsatisfied.

Hotch propped himself up on one hand. He bit back a groan when Garcia pressed back against his pelvis. He swallowed hard, finding it difficult to focus on what JJ said. "Have you called the others?" he said into the phone.

Penelope said his name then rocked back and forth, sliding him in and out of her.

He winced, lowering his head to place a whisper-soft kiss to her shoulder in hopes of stilling her. Into the phone, he said, "Call the others, have everyone come in. Since there is evidence of cyber bullying and videos being sent to the local LEOs, let's bring Garcia with us." He smiled wryly at the woman moving beneath him. She obviously wished to finish what they'd started, riding out her orgasm despite the interruption of two back-to-back phone calls.

Penelope buried her face against his pillow. "Don't wanna," she mumbled.

"JJ, I'll talk to Garcia. We'll be there as soon as we can." He snapped the phone shut. At first, he chuckled at Penelope's movements. Then he groaned when she rocked her pelvis back against him. "You're torturing me, Penelope."

He lowered his upper body, touching his mouth to her shoulder again. "You have no idea how much I hate having to say this, but we have to go." He eased out of her and rolled to his side. Nothing like the call of duty to kill the mood.

"No, it's time for smart people to be tucked away under the covers, sleeping soundly." She let out a throaty laugh while rolling to face him. "Or fucking like bunnies."

Aaron laughed, wrapped his arms around her. "Sleeping soundly, tucked away under the covers, is overrated. Fucking like bunnies, on the other hand, sounds like an admirable goal to aim for."

Her grunt, followed by a halfhearted slap to his shoulder, made him smile. "Beauty sleep is never overrated, Mr. Hotchner." She jumped when her phone rang.

Hotch leaned over to grab it from the nightstand then handed it to her. Before she answered it, he pressed a kiss to her lips then rolled out of bed.

"Hello?" She nodded. "Uh huh, he did. This sucks, JJ. I did not sign up for these late nights." She stuck her tongue out at Hotch and he grinned back at her.

"Yes, I am sitting up." She tugged the blanket up a bit higher. "JJ, I am, I promise. Oh alright, I'm swinging my legs over the edge of the bed." Penelope pushed herself to a seated position on the edge of the bed. "Yes, yes, I'm standing up even as we speak." She rose.

Aaron paused, crossed his arms over his chest and watched her. He enjoyed the late-night peep show, even if he hated the reason for it. Waking her up for more pleasurable endeavors had been more appealing, but now duty called. He was grateful for the excuse to bring her along.

"Yes, I'm moving, Jayje." She lifted her free hand to brush hair off her face then looked at him. When he winked at her, she attempted to cover her breasts with her hand and arm.

He finished dressing, chuckling over what he knew to be a false attempt at modesty. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. "You look like temptation incarnate right now, Penelope."

Penelope batted him away. "No, no, JJ, I was sleeping. You didn't interrupt anything." She yelped when Aaron leaned over and nipped her shoulder. "No, JJ, I'm fine. I'll, I'll get there as soon as I can. Bye." Hands on her hips, she whirled around to face him. "Aaron Hotchner, I should spank you for that."

Aaron arched a brow. "Promise?"

Her jaw dropped. "Aaron!"

"Admittedly, I'd much prefer to spank your lovely ass, but there are times when I might like to be on the receiving end." He pulled her into his arms then pressed his lips to hers. "Unfortunately, we do not have time to experiment with that concept. I'll get Jack up and ready while you dress."

Penelope nodded. "I have a go bag packed and ready at the apartment."

"Okay, we'll stop there after we drop Jack at Jessie's. Which reminds me." He grabbed his phone and began dialing. "I need to alert her."

She watched him walk from the room. Moving in slower motion than usual, Penelope dressed herself and packed her bag. She glanced around the room and sighed. So much for their weekend. At least they would still be together on the case. She went to the kitchen and packed the cupcakes; she knew Jack would want those. As she recalled decorating the cupcakes with the younger Hotchner male, she smiled. Jack had been so amazed at the creation of different colors and he used every single one they mixed up. The end results were some brightly colored cupcakes, but he had been immensely proud of his work.

Aaron carried a sleepy Jack to the SUV before carrying out the rest of the items. He smiled at Penelope when he saw the plate of cupcakes she carried and brushed a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you. He'll be so excited to have his cupcakes to share."

* * *

><p>JJ set up all the case information in the conference room and settled in to wait on the rest of the team. While waiting on the others, she stared at her phone. She recalled the husky voice that called out Hotch's name while she'd been on the phone with him. Her cheeks grew warm because that voice had sounded distinctly like someone having a good time. Then there was the deep male voice during the call with Garcia. The one that referred to Penelope as temptation incarnate. JJ shook her head.<p>

Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. Hotch and Garcia? Together? But there was that dance in the bar. The one that left JJ with a strong desire to sneak into Emily's room to work off the sexual tension that filled the whole bar after watching Penelope Garcia grind on Aaron Hotchner. She fanned herself at the memory of it.

What if? What if Garcia and Hotch acted on that sexual tension? She smiled at the thought of it. Hotch sure as hell deserved it after everything he'd been through – the divorce, the run-in with Foyet, the loss of Haley. She knew he'd dated at least one woman since Haley died, but there had been no mention of Beth since a few months after the triathlon. And Penelope definitely deserved some happiness too. The debacle with Kevin still lingered in Garcia's mind. That much JJ knew from the girls' nights out. So, if Hotch and Garcia made a go of it, good for them.

One by one, the rest of the team trickled in until they were waiting on two members – Hotch and Garcia. JJ watched the door, a hint of a smile on her face. After a quick glance around the room, she realized one other person seemed intent on watching the door too. _He_ knew. She stared at him intently, willing him to look at her. When he did, she arched a brow.

He shrugged then dropped his gaze, presumably to look through the photos.

She moved closer to Rossi, leaned over and whispered, "Dish, Rossi. I know you know more than you're letting on."

Rossi looked at her. "What?"

"Come on, Dave. I know you and Hotch are close friends. Are they or aren't they?" JJ gave him a pointed look.

He blinked. "Are they what?"

JJ let out a disgruntled huff. "Remind me not to play poker with you."

A smile slowly spread across his face. "Don't play poker with me, JJ."

"Smartass!" she mumbled. She smiled back at him and shook her head.

"Better than being a dumb one." His snappy comeback earned another smile from her.

"Fine, Rossi. We'll play it your way." She kept her thoughts to herself, casting glances between the door and Rossi while listening to the others discuss the case.

No one seemed to notice that Garcia and Hotch walked in together, only that they had arrived. Again, JJ kept her thoughts to herself, just watching the pair for a sign of something, anything, to confirm her theory.

After discussing pertinent facts of the case, Hotch said, "Wheels up in thirty." He glanced at Penelope. "Garcia, make sure you have the equipment you need."

"Yes, sir."

JJ frowned. Still no sign. Maybe her theory was wrong.

Once on the plane, the discussion of the case continued for about thirty minutes before everyone settled in for the flight. JJ pretended to read a book, but watched the others from under her lashes. Hotch had taken a window seat and Garcia sat next to him. Across from them sat Prentiss and Reid. JJ herself sat across from Rossi and Derek was resting on the bench seat.

"So, are you going to confirm or deny my theory?" JJ asked Rossi.

He chuckled. "Are you still picking at that?"

"Yes." She nodded in the direction of Hotch and Garcia. "Look at them."

He glanced over his shoulder. He stifled a groan when Penelope rested her head on Aaron's shoulder then muttered an internal prayer of thanks that Aaron showed no emotional reaction. While resisting the urge to grin, he turned back to face JJ. "She's sleeping. He's reading over the case file. What about it?"

JJ pursed her lips. "She's resting her head on his shoulder."

Rossi arched a brow. "If you were seated next to me then fell asleep while in flight, I would think nothing of you resting your head on my shoulder. I think you're grasping at straws, JJ."

Before he could say anything else or JJ could reply, Emily spoke. "Garcia, what's that mark on your neck?"

JJ leaned forward, staring at Garcia. She could see it clearly now that Garcia had her head tilted to the left. When she cast a quick glance at Hotch, she noted his cheeks were pinker than a few seconds earlier. "Grasping at straws, am I?" she murmured to Rossi, a wide smile covering her face.

Garcia gasped and lifted her hand to cover the spot. "Oh, fuck!" she hissed.

"Baby girl, did I just hear profanity out of your mouth?" Derek asked.

Penelope cast a quick glance at Aaron then muttered unintelligible words under her breath. She pursed her lips then offered a sassy reply to Morgan's question. "Yes, Derek, I just said 'fuck.' Fuck is in my vocabulary. Do you have a fucking problem with that?"

She caught Reid staring at her, along with the hint of a blush creeping up his neck. Emily chuckled and flashed her a thumbs-up sign.

Derek laughed. "I don't know if I want you to kiss my cheek with that dirty mouth."

Garcia turned her face toward him and stuck out her tongue. "Fine, I'll find someone else to kiss with it." When Aaron pinched the side of her leg, she bit her lip to keep from making a sound.

Morgan laughed again. "Such sass, Penelope."

"Nice try, Garcia." Emily arched a brow. "Are you going to answer my question? Is that what I think it is? Is it a love bite?" The mischief in her eyes made it clear she wouldn't let up until she knew. "Don't even try to tell me that's a burn from a curling iron, because I know better."

JJ glanced between Hotch, Garcia and Rossi. A snicker escaped her. Rossi's cheeks were nearly as red as Hotch's and Garcia's were positively rosy.

Penelope knew better than to glance at Hotch. In a plane full of profilers, that would be a dead giveaway. Instead, she focused on her hands, staring intently at her fingers while her mind raced to come up with an answer plausible enough to satisfy the curiosity of Prentiss and the others without revealing the true identity of her new lover. "Um, well, it's not someone you'd expect and I..." She looked up to find several sets of eyes on her. "He's a very nice guy and it just happened."

"So, he was your quiet night at home last night?" Emily teased.

Garcia nodded, dropping her gaze to her lap again. She felt the slightest brush of the back of Aaron's hand against her leg and desperately wanted to intertwine her fingers with his. But she resisted and looked up to offer a half smile to the others.

"Well, it's obvious you two connected," Derek said. He brushed a kiss to her cheek then stared intently at her. "You know I have to approve of him before you get serious."

"Morgan, from here, it looks like she got serious." Emily snickered.

Hotch cleared his throat. "If everyone's finished grilling Penelope about her personal life, perhaps we can change the subject to something a little less personal."

Garcia saw JJ's eyes widen and knew the cat was out of the bag with that friend. Her heart raced. Aaron's usage of her given name instead of Garcia might tip off the others and she said a mental prayer that no one else caught the slip. She knew she would endure an interrogation from JJ later.

* * *

><p>Penelope rested her head on the back of the chair. She let her eyes drift closed and listened to the hum of activity around her. Her body ached from the long flight followed by long hours of sitting in a different chair. The thought of a massage from Aaron sounded incredibly tempting. At this point, a massage from anyone sounded tempting. As if by magic, strong hands began massaging her shoulders. She let out a groan then muttered. "I don't know who that is but I give you all night to stop."<p>

Derek chuckled. "Penelope, who else would be offering you this service?"

"Some nice Good Samaritan. A hottie who looks like a cross between that fellow from 'Dharma and Greg' and that guy who played Malcolm on 'The Young and the Restless' would be nice." Her eyes still closed, Garcia smiled.

"What's got you so tense, baby girl?" Every second Derek continued massaging her shoulders helped Penelope's body relax.

"The flight out here. This chair. This case." She opened her eyes and stared up at him. "This is one elusive bastard and he's starting to piss me off."

"Easy, baby girl, easy. Your shoulders just developed more knots. Stop undoing my good deed of the day." He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I thought it might be worrying what we'd think about this new man in your life."

Penelope restrained herself from moving, not wanting to do anything that might make Derek suspicious. She offered him a slow smile. "Right now, he's the furthest thing from my mind." _Liar, liar, pants on fire, Penelope. You know you're thinking about him and wondering how soon you can snuggle up to him at the hotel._

"Hmm, that's not what your shoulders are telling me." His hands stopped moving. He knelt beside her chair and covered her hand. "Penelope, is it Hotch?"

She snatched her hand away and stared at him. "Derek, w-w-why would you ask that?"

He sighed. "Oh baby girl, you just gave it away with that response." He reached for her hand, stroked the back of it with his thumb. "I saw his disheveled state that night in your hotel room, and he was wearing your lipstick on his collar. It doesn't take a profiler to put two and two together to come up with Hotchcia."

"Hotchcia?" She grinned at him. "Really, Derek? Why Hotchcia?"

"Because Garotch doesn't have the same ring." Morgan smiled back. "Isn't that how all the cool kids do it?"

"I suppose." Garcia dropped her gaze to her lap.

"Are you sure about this, Penelope?" he queried in a quiet tone. "You just got out of a relationship with a co-worker. Are you sure it's wise to get involved with another one, given how the first one ended?"

She exhaled audibly. "Derek, Aaron is not Kevin." Penelope lifted her head to gaze at him. "He understands how important this job is to me."

"He's your boss, baby girl. This is a slippery slope you're on."

"I know, and when we're working, we're Hotch and Garcia. Outside of work, we become Aaron and Penelope." She sighed. "This won't end up like the situation with Kevin, because Hotch isn't going to try to convince me to leave my job or the people I care for."

"Penelope?"

"He tried, Derek. He pretended to be okay with my relationship with you but he was insecure and at times obsessively jealous. It wasn't just you, either. It was the rest of the team and the bonds we share. He never showed it in the office but he grew to be none too fond of the men I work with, and he barely tolerated the women. He..." She trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"He didn't understand why I wanted to stay with a job that sometimes required being up 'til the wee hours of the morning or rolling out of bed at the ass crack of dawn. Hotch isn't going to question that. He gets it. He understands." Penelope closed her eyes. "I won't have to worry that he's going to subtly undermine me and try to sabotage me at work. I won't have to worry that he thinks I'm broken emotionally or fucked up in the head because I work with the support group. I won't have to deal with any of that because Aaron knows this is my calling just as much as profiling is his."

"Baby girl, why didn't you tell us?" Derek reached out and brushed his fingers along her cheek. "I didn't realize it...damn, mama. That's why you didn't want to marry him, and all of us encouraged you to reconsider." She opened her eyes and watched his Adam's apple move when he swallowed. "I..."

"Shhh, Derek. Don't blame yourself about any of this. It wasn't your responsibility to know these things, and I didn't talk about it because I, I mishandled that relationship. I was guilty of a few less than kosher things and by doing those things, I guess I gave him the wrong impression of what I wanted. But I never once gave him any reason to think I wanted to leave the team." The words started coming out in a rush. "But when Hotch offered us a chance to move to another position if we wanted, Kevin started pushing harder. He even told me he wanted to take me away from everything, and every now and then, he'd repeat that offer. Can you imagine me as Eva Gabor on Green Acres, out in the country, on a farm, away from the city?"

Derek shook his head.

"Yeah, me neither." She let out a bitter laugh. "You know, we see that kind of behavior in cases. An Unsub convinces or forces a victim to separate from his or her family and circle of friends, like a pride of lions weeding out weak prey to hunt down and kill. And yet, I didn't realize until it reached "marry me or else" stage just what Kevin could be like. I panicked when I realized he was looking at rings and I knew he'd want to take me as far from the BAU as possible. I couldn't confirm it, but I suspect he had already put in applications elsewhere."

"God, Penelope, that's classic…"

"Classic Unsub behavior?" She nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Does Hotch know?" Derek gazed at her. "You should tell him."

"I plan to, but that's not been our focus." Penelope felt her cheeks grow warm and knew her blush gave away what they'd been focused on. She let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure how to talk to him about all of it."

"He's a straight shooter; don't beat around the bush with him." He gently caressed her hand. "This is serious, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"He comes with a lot of baggage, baby girl. Are you sure you want to deal with that?"

A soft, bitter laugh tumbled out of her. "Really, Derek? You're going to bring up baggage? We all have baggage. There's not a one of us on this team that doesn't have more than his or her fair share of baggage. You, me, Hotch, Emily, Rossi, Reid. Even JJ. The difference is that within our team, we understand that baggage. It might not be the same baggage, but we know it and empathize with it. And we wouldn't encourage another team member to leave unless we knew that was the only option."

Derek chuckled under his breath. "There's a reason why you're my solace, Penelope." He smiled at her. "Since I said I had to approve, here's my official approval. He is a good man."

Garcia nodded then flashed a mischievous grin at Morgan. "You have no idea how good."

Morgan winced. "Oh, baby girl, I did not need to know i_that_/i about my boss."

She punched him playfully in the arm. "Suck it up, buttercup. I've overheard more from you on the phone with the flavor of the week."

"You are wrong in all the right ways, Penelope." Derek stood then leaned over to hug her. "He better be good to you or he'll have me to answer to."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, but it's nice to know you have my back if I need you." She kissed his cheek. "Good thing for you, Aaron's not the jealous type and understands our friendship."

* * *

><p>From across the squad room, Hotch watched Garcia and Morgan. He suspected their heart-to-heart meant another team member knew about them but it was inevitable that the rest of the profilers would piece together the evidence.<p>

"You know he's not your competition, right?"

Aaron turned his head to look at David. "I know. I know their relationship is special yet uncomplicated. They flirt, well, she flirts outrageously and he shakes his head while smiling at her antics." He sighed. "It's that the number of team members who know about us is rising and I have no control over that fact."

"You know as well as I do, Aaron, that everyone is going to find out eventually." Rossi smiled.

Hotch nodded. "But I wanted it under my own conditions, not like this."

"We don't always get what we want, Hotch."

Aaron met David's gaze and understood the implication of the other man's words. He nodded again. "I know."

"For what it's worth, I think the team will be happy that the unit chief and their favorite tech analyst are happy." Rossi gave Aaron's shoulder a squeeze. "By the way, the photo of you wearing flour? Priceless."

Hotch groaned. "She sent it to you?"

The other man nodded. "Oh yeah. If this works out well, you two will owe me a fee."

"Maybe we'll name our first kid after you." The moment the words left his mouth, Aaron went stock still.

"Should I pretend I didn't hear that?" David arched a brow.

"Yes, let's pretend I never uttered those words aloud." Hotch took a deep breath.

"Pity. Your kids would be lovely." Rossi grinned.

Aaron shook his head. "You're incorrigible, David Rossi."

"True, but you wouldn't have me any other way." The other man smirked.

* * *

><p>Penelope sat on the edge of the bed in her hotel room, dressed in a white cotton button down shirt and the tie she'd taken off Aaron that infamous night on the dance floor. She'd wanted to snag one of his shirts but knew his shirts wouldn't be large enough to cover the girls. Instead, she's grabbed a white shirt from her apartment and stuffed it in her go bag just in case she got the opportunity to surprise him.<p>

While waiting for him, she'd taken the edge off her desire by masturbating in the shower, calling out his name when she came. Now she waited patiently for a knock on the door. A quick glance at the clock left her wondering if she would see Aaron.

She jumped when she heard three raps on her door. Penelope rose from the bed and hurried across the room. She looked through the peephole and shivered when she saw Aaron standing outside her room. Pulling the door open, she stepped back then moaned when he kicked the door shut then pushed her up against the wall.

His mouth came down on hers in a demanding, almost bruising kiss. One hand made its way to her breast, palming the mound before he pinched her nipple. The other hand moved southward and pushed between her legs. She widened her stance to afford him more access.

"You're already wet," he murmured against her lips. "What have you been up to, minx?"

"Getting myself off in the shower, thinking about what we'd do when you came to my room tonight and how it was going to feel."

He rubbed her clit then gently pinched it. When she gasped, he laughed softly and withdrew his hand from between her legs. "It's good you're ready because I'm not in the mood for sweet and tender." He pressed his cheek against hers, trailed his fingers along her lips then rested his lips against her ear. He nipped her earlobe. "Tonight I want, no I need, wild and animalistic. I need to savor the sensation of thrusting in and out of you, the sound of our bodies coming together. I want to see my cock, slick with your juices, sliding in and out of your cunt."

Penelope moaned, "God, yes, Aaron."

Hotch lifted the tie. "Nice touch." He smiled. "Convenient for doing this." He wrapped it around his fist then walked backward toward the bed, tugging her with him. When they reached the bed, he hauled her against him and devoured her mouth with his before pulling back and bending her over the bed. Standing behind her, he admired the heart shape of her ass, palmed her buttocks then cupped her mound. He closed his eyes, caressing and teasing her clit. He stepped back to stare at her. With shaking hands, he loosened the tie around his neck then removed his shoes and pants. Through his boxers, he stroked himself.

"Aaron?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"You are so fucking sexy, Penelope. The shirt, the tie, bent over the end of the bed and that heart-shaped ass," Aaron growled. He shucked his boxers and approached her. The tip of his cock nudged her and she pressed back. He guided his shaft in slowly until he was buried inside her. After a few more deliberate, unhurried strokes in and out of her body, he began thrusting harder and faster.

He watched her hands ball into fists full of the bedspread. She threw her head back and moaned his name. And she met him thrust for thrust. Aaron lost himself in the sensations of their bodies moving together. He clenched his jaw in an attempt to stem his orgasm. His climax built faster than he wanted and before he was ready, he came. As he came down from the pinnacle of his pleasure, he covered her body with his. "I'm sorry, Penelope," he whispered.

She reached back and grabbed one of his hands, tugging it around her waist and threading their fingers together. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I lost control." He trailed kisses over her shirt-covered back.

"It's kinda sexy to know that I make you lose control," she replied. "And I know you will take care of me."

Aaron rested his forehead on her shoulder. "You have no idea how easily I lose control with you, Penelope. I know right now, it's partially due to that thrill of something new, but part of me hopes it never changes." He swallowed then whispered. "And with that, I've handed you the power to crush my heart, to crush me."

"Aaron, I…"

"Shh, Penelope. I know you wouldn't deliberately, any more than I would." He kissed her shoulder. "But I wanted to put it out there."

Aaron stepped away, breaking the contact between them, then pulled her up to stand. He turned her to face him and cupped her face. Closing the distance between their mouths, he claimed her lips in another kiss. "I also believe I need to take care of your pleasure."

While they kissed, their tongues tangled in a sensual dance, he unbuttoned her shirt. Pushing the shirt open, he trailed his fingertips along her waist before lifting his hands to cup her breasts "So sexy," he murmured before leaning in to suckle first one nipple then the other.

She shivered and tangled her fingers in his hair. "Teeth."

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her, flicking her nipples with his tongue.

"Bite me," she pleaded.

He cast a quick glance up. Their gazes met, and she took a deep breath then gasped when she felt the sharpness of his teeth around her nipple. Then he nuzzled between her breasts. Suddenly she felt his teeth sink into the tender flesh of her breast. She cried out and arched toward him.

The pleasure pain of each bite made her wetter, and she needed relief. "Aaron?"

"Hmm?"

"Your fingers or a toy, I don't care which, but I need something inside me now," she growled.

He straightened and nudged her to sit on the edge of the bed. Staring at her, he noted the hint of a bruise on her breast in the shape of his bite. A thrill went through him at the sight of that mark. Her fair skin marked well. He wanted the world to know she was his. Kneeling at the end of the bed, he spread her legs open wide, revealing her pussy to his avid gaze.

Her clit, glistening from her essence, beckoned to him and he leaned in to suck on it. He hummed when she gasped and arched off the bed. Aaron slid one finger inside her, moving it in and out of her in slow, gentle thrusts. He inserted a second finger then turned his hand palm up and curled his fingers inside her.

"Oh god, Aaron," she gasped. She rested her hand on his head, pressing his face closer.

He rewarded her by licking her, alternating between using the tip and flat of his tongue. Then he added a third finger inside her, stretching her. With his mouth and his fingers, he pushed her closer and closer to her orgasm. When she began to quiver and arched off the bed, he thrust his fingers faster then sucked her clit between his teeth.

She cried out his name. Her essence covered his chin as he took her through the orgasm then back down. Before she could catch her breath, he resumed thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a faster pace again.

Penelope tugged at his hair, pressing his face flush against her pussy. He chuckled and a fresh wave of sensations went through her. She savored the pleasure he created with his lips and tongue and fingers. The tremors of a second orgasm began and she rode the wave of sensations. While less intense than her first orgasm, the second one still rocked her to her core.

She murmured his name as a soft litany, fingers tangled in his short hair.

Once he brought her down from the peak, he turned his head and bit her inner thigh. She jumped and cried out his name.

He chuckled then slowly stood. Staring down at her, he smiled. Still flushed, her skin glistened from a fine sheen of perspiration. Her tousled hair gave her a well-sated look, and the scent of her filled the room. He helped her stand then pushed the shirt down her arms and removed the tie, tossing both items away from them.

Penelope looked up at him and he groaned. She had no clue how arousing her tousled look was. He wanted her again, now that the edge of hunger was taken off.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. Her hands stroked the fronts of his thighs and he sucked in a sharp breath. She traced a pattern on his skin and her nails lightly grazed his inner thighs then his balls.

"Penelope, that's, oh god, that's wonderful." He watched her, resting his hand on the top of her head.

She wrapped her fingers around his growing erection. "Come join me," she purred.

Aaron needed no further encouragement. He joined her on the bed, moving to the head of the bed and settling with the pillows supporting him. His body reacted in a typical manner to the sight of her crawling toward him. He leaned over and grabbed the sex bullet she'd laid out on the nightstand.

She eyed him. "You have plans for that, sexy man?"

He nodded. "I know just the right spot to put it."

"Do tell." Penelope let out a throaty laugh and it sent a shiver of delight down his spine, almost as much as the hungry gleam in her eye. When she reached him, she straddled him, her hands resting on his shoulders. She eased herself down, easing his cock inside her with a soft hiss. "Show me that right spot."

Aaron nudged the bullet against her clit. Starting with the slowest speed, he turned it up degree by degree and watched her expression. He knew the moment he hit the right speed – she gasped, sank her nails into his shoulders and rocked her pelvis.

He sucked in a sharp breath when she began to undulate her pelvis. "Penelope," he moaned. His arms slid around her waist, one hand moving up her back and the other dropping to rest atop her buttock. He nuzzled her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles along her jaw line and down the column of her throat.

Her hands resting on the headboard behind him, she rode him. With her knees on either side of his hips, she moved up and down. Penelope moaned when both of his hands moved lower and cupped her buttocks. Their lips met and his tongue thrust inside her mouth in an imitation of his cock thrusting into her pussy.

His pleasure built slowly, and he focused his attention on her. He exerted pressure on the bullet, occasionally moving it around her clit.

Her hands dropped to his shoulders, nails sinking into his skin. She arched, threw her head back and groaned his name.

He watched her, gritting his teeth against the sensation of her pussy clenching his shaft. When he could hold back no longer, he tightened his grip and thrust up into her a few times.

Penelope slumped, curled against him. Her warm breath fanned his hair, and he turned his head to press a kiss to her collarbone. "You're pretty amazing, boss man," she murmured.

He chuckled and placed another kiss against her slightly damp skin. "You're pretty amazing, too, my beautiful, wanton tech analyst." Another laugh escaped him when she yawned. "Let's sleep, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Aaron groaned when his cell went off. He grabbed it from the nightstand and mumbled, "Hotchner." The voice at the other end jolted him awake. "Call the others, JJ." He disconnected the call then glanced at the woman draped across him.<p>

"Penelope." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Penelope," he said a little louder. She barely stirred. "Garcia," he said in his usual workplace tone.

She jerked awake. "What? Hotch, what is it?"

He stifled his smile at her befuddled expression. "There's been a break in the case. We need to head back to the police station." Aaron tilted her head back and placed several quick kisses on Penelope's mouth. "Which means I need to sneak back to my room."

Penelope rubbed her eyes then nodded. "M'kay, I'll get up in a moment."

Wiser after hearing Penelope's end of the call with JJ when they left to fly out, Aaron shook his head. "No, pretty Penelope. You'll be up and standing on your feet before I leave the room."

She made a whiny noise, wrinkled her nose and muttered, "You suck" under her breath.

Hotch rose from the bed and tugged on her hands, pulling her to stand beside the bed. He did not want to leave but knew the sooner they put this case to rest, the sooner they could get back home. He pulled her into the circle of his arms and rested his cheek on her forehead. "Come on, rise and shine. The sooner we catch this bastard, the sooner I can get you back to my den of iniquity."

Penelope playfully smacked his chest. "As tempting as that sounds, the bed almost has you beat."

Aaron laughed. "I see where I stand." He stepped away from her and hastily tugged on his pants and shirt, grabbing his shoes and socks before placing another quick kiss on her lips. "I'll see you in less than ten, right?"

She nodded. "Mmmhmm."

He watched her stagger into the bathroom before he slid out the door. Hotch turned and stopped in his tracks. Before him stood Prentiss, wearing a wide-eyed, deer in the headlight expression. She carried her boots in one hand and the other rested on the handle of the door to Reid's room. A look of understanding passed between them before they both began chuckling.

Once he finally had his composure back, Hotch said, "I believe the term we're looking for here is 'busted.'"

Emily nodded. "You're not mad, are you?"

He arched a brow. "If I were, it would be a bit of a double standard and rather hypocritical, wouldn't it?"

She nodded again. "Yeah, you have a point there." She sighed. "Look, Hotch, I, we meant to tell you but this happened out of the blue." She gestured toward Spencer's room. "Let's just say we patched up our differences over my faked death."

"You don't say." He chuckled. "Are you happy?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "And I don't have to ask you the same question. I know the answer. We're standing here in the hallway, out in the field in the middle of a case, and you look more serene than I think I've ever seen you. PG's good for you." She tilted her head to the side. "I'm not too sure how Morgan's going to handle this, though."

"He already knows."

"Hey!" She frowned at him. "How come he knows before I do?"

Hotch arched his brow again then chuckled. "Should I be asking the same of you?"

Prentiss grimaced. "Damn, busted again. She told him?"

Aaron nodded. "Spencer told him?"

"More like Morgan caught Spencer hovering over me and put the pieces together." She chuckled wryly.

"I think I might have you beat on that one." He grinned. "At least you didn't get caught in Reid's room with your lipstick all over his collar."

Her eyes widened and he saw the second when comprehension kicked in. "The night you guys danced in the bar."

He nodded. "Busted."

Emily began to giggle. "Sorry, Hotch, but that's pretty damn funny."

"Laugh all you want, Prentiss. Just wait until Penelope finds out about you and her boy genius." He smirked at her.

"And you're going to tell her as soon as you can, right?"

"Oh yes, the moment I get to my room, I'll text her." He flashed a mischievous grin at Emily then started down the hall. "See you in the lobby in five."


End file.
